


Идеальный принцип

by Silver_Wind



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 07:17:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Wind/pseuds/Silver_Wind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Неприятности в этот раз приключились у доктора МакКоя. На одной довольно дикой планете его обвинили в смерти молодой девушки. А он всего-навсего попытался сделать кесарево сечение. Спасательная операция закончилась для Джима Кирка ранением, Спок решил нарушить Первую директиву Звездного флота (основной закон наших звездных исследователей, подразумевающий абсолютный запрет на вмешательство в жизнь чужих культур), ну а на корабле в карцере оказался член экипажа, затеявший поножовщину…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Идеальный принцип

Идеальный принцип

Автор: Серебряный ветер (silverwind3000@yandex.ru)

Каждая вечеринка на космическом корабле Объединенной Федерации планет «Энтерпрайз» имела свою причину. В трех случаях из пяти это был чей-нибудь день рождения. Поводом для остальных праздников могло стать успешное окончание важной или опасной миссии, продвижение по службе или прием гостей.  
«Вечеринка» не означала общий сбор всех членов экипажа.   
Такие глобальные праздники тоже имели место, но были редкими.  
Под «вечеринкой» обычно понималось сборище от десяти до пятнадцати человек, обычно самых близких друзей виновника торжества, свободных от дежурств. Можно было подмениться ради такого случая, но тогда следовало быть готовым к тому, что придется дежурить чужую вахту.   
Если гостей собиралось больше – требовалось разрешение капитана корабля. Нельзя сказать, что Джеймс Кирк был ярым сторонником такого рода увеселений… Уже то, что после таких совместных празднований следующие пару дней корабль лихорадило – могло послужить причиной отказа.   
Как не один раз говорил первый офицер корабля, мистер Спок, возражая против собственного участия в корабельных развлечениях: «Обязательно найдутся те, кто не рассчитает способность собственных организмов сопротивляться действию напитков, главным компонентом которых является этиловый спирт».   
Как минимум неделю, люди с жаром продолжали обсуждать прошедший праздник со всевозможных сторон, уделяя большое внимание воспоминаниям о том, кто, сколько и с кем выпил, а также кто с кем удалился и в какую сторону.  
Не обходилось дело и без банальных ссор.  
В итоге все это сказывалось на работе не лучшим образом.   
С другой стороны, запрет приводил к тихому недовольству и росту напряжения.   
На этот раз Джеймс Тиберий Кирк, капитан космического корабля «Энтерпрайз», уже три раза про себя пожалел о данном разрешении… Праздновали третью годовщину их пятилетней миссии. В главном зале корабля царил полумрак. Освещались лишь стойки с напитками и столы с едой. Но все это было давно заброшено и отодвинуто к стенным переборкам. Люди танцевали. Мелодия сменяла мелодию, быстрые, медленные ритмы, что-то, особо понравившееся, повторялось не один раз.   
– Ну что, Джим? Как дела? – спросил МакКой, непринужденно устраиваясь за капитанским столиком.  
– Что ты здесь делаешь? С Коэном все в порядке? – в голосе капитана послышались недовольные нотки.  
– В следующий раз, Джим, если какой-нибудь псих захочет помахать ножом, постарайся чтобы хоть кто-то из службы безопасности, был более трезв, чем нападавший.  
– Вообще-то, отслеживать, как ты выразился «психов» – это твоя обязанность, – зло отрезал капитан.  
МакКой усмехнулся.  
– Да ладно, ничего серьезного. Как ни жаль, но ссоры случаются и между друзьями. Это не повод отменять праздники и употребление спиртного.  
Кирк скривился, как от зубной боли. МакКой угадал то, о чем он думал последние сорок минут. Как раз с тех пор, как разыгралась непристойная драка.   
– Боунз… Так что там с парнем?  
МакКой хмыкнул.  
– В лазарете премилая сцена. Рядом с Ларри сидит Тина Элис и вытирает пот с лица раненого героя. Через пару дней он будет в порядке. Нож скользнул по ребрам. Остальные пострадали еще меньше. Пара синяков, разбитая губа и вывихнутое плечо.  
– А О`Райли? Ты осмотрел его?  
– Здесь немного сложнее, – ответил Маккой. – Когда его удалось затолкать в камеру, парень уже немного поостыл, но все равно был в ярости. Очень эмоциональный ирландец.  
МакКой пригубил свой бокал.   
– Ничего себе определение!   
– Ну так и есть. Завтра он проспится и будет полон раскаяния. Не думаешь же ты, что наш Кевин и впрямь собрался прирезать своего приятеля?  
– Когда в дело пошел нож – было очень похоже на то!  
– У парня было трудное детство.  
– Что ты имеешь в виду? – спросил Кирк  
– Кодос, – развил доктор свою мысль. – Этот палач убил родителей малыша. На его глазах. Кевину было лет пять в то время. Это глубокая психическая травма, Джим…  
– И что? – зло перебил доктора капитан, – он, что, теперь имеет право пырнуть ножом кого угодно?!  
– О! Зачем сразу так? Я всего лишь объясняю.  
– Терпеть не могу этот треп насчет детства и того, что мальчика в детстве не доцеловали! В данном случае это не может служить оправданием!  
– Я не оправдываю, а объясняю, – сказал спокойно МакКой.  
Доктор обвел глазами зал. Народу существенно поубавилось. Многие чувствовали себя неловко от сцены, свидетелями которой стали. Поэтому мужчины и женщины танцевали с дополнительной неуловимой галантностью. Нелепо смотрелись троица из службы безопасности, пристроившаяся за столиком у входа.  
Затем МакКой испытующе взглянул на своего друга.  
– Давай, выкладывай. Почему у тебя кислый вид? Что, не нашлось девушки для танцев?  
– Издеваешься? Какие танцы?   
– Ну, перестань. Остальные ничем не виноваты, пусть люди порадуются. – МакКой с наслаждением глотнул из своего бокала, заглянул в бокал к Кирку и принюхался: – Что ты пьешь?  
– Отстань, Боунз.   
– Завтра у меня будет много работы, – попытался МакКой поменять тему.  
Джим взглянул на друга и сказал:  
– Извини. Я пойду. Развлекайся. Я пришлю к тебе Скотти.  
Он встал и, стараясь не привлекать к себе внимание, направился к выходу. Сотрудники службы безопасности вскочили на ноги. Кирк отрицательно покачал головой, но сказал:  
– Через два часа, чтобы все было закончено.  
МакКой, откинувшись на спинку кресла, проводил Джима взглядом. Да, вечеринка определенно не удалась. Он взял тарелку и направился к репликатору. Праздничное меню было внушительным. Вернувшись назад с полной тарелкой деликатесов, доктор приступил к ужину.  
***  
Дневник капитана: «Звездная дата 4571.7. Наше задание – проверка деятельности этнографической экспедиции на Тезариусе 7. Это было бы обычным делом, если бы не сопутствующие детали. Поверхность седьмой планеты системы Тезариус заселена несколькими племенами аборигенов, находящихся на родоплеменной стадии развития. Планета закрыта для посещений, ее охраняет Первая директива. Руководителю экспедиции, профессору этнографии Гаррисону Литту, в свое время, несмотря на то, что он являлся и является весьма влиятельной фигурой в научных кругах, пришлось приложить массу усилий, для того, чтобы добиться разрешения на изучение жизни местного населения. Разрешение дано со стандартным условием полного невмешательства в их жизнь. Члены экспедиции разместились недалеко от одного из поселков, легализовавшись под видом кочевого племени, переселившегося в эти места три года назад. Все это время экспедиция посылала ценные отчеты. На настоящий момент из восемнадцати членов экспедиции в живых осталось только девять человек. Несмотря на такое катастрофическое положение с составом экспедиции, никаких требований об эвакуации оставшихся членов, оказания помощи не поступало. На связь они выходили регулярно, но шесть месяцев назад передачи прекратились. Мы должны выяснить судьбу этнографов Литта, но при этом ни в коем случае не нарушить Первую директиву Звездного флота»   
Кирк замолчал.  
– Капитан, как прошел вечер? – первый офицер, вулканец Спок, терпеливо дожидался конца диктовки.  
Кирк бросил на него подозрительный взгляд.  
Неужели он не знает?  
Остальные присутствующие отвели глаза в сторону. Павел Чехов обнаружил неисправность в приборной панели и начал налаживать ее самым тщательным образом.  
Спок мгновенно почувствовал реакцию людей на его вопрос, заданный исключительно из вежливости, и поэтому не удивился прохладному голосу Кирка:  
– Мы обсудим это позже, мистер Спок, – ответил он и снова склонился над диктофоном:  
«Дополнение к предыдущей записи: Надо отметить, что планета переживает не лучшие времена, население сокращается. Возможно, результатом работы этнографов Литта станет миссия милосердия, подразумевающая задание найти более подходящее место для проживания тезариусианцев. Сейчас меня беспокоит вопрос – остался ли в живых кто-либо из членов экспедиции или нет? В любом случае их положение представляется мне весьма плачевным. Первая группа высадки будет состоять в основном из медицинского персонала».  
– Мистер Спок, отчет о вчерашних событиях вы может почитать в корабельной сети, – сказал Кирк. – Что касается виновника, то я поручаю вам принять решение о наказании Кевина Томаса О`Райли. Сулу, сколько у нас времени?  
– Расчетное время прибытия в систему Тезариус – два часа семнадцать минут.  
– Отлично.   
Кирк нажал на клавиши связи.  
– Боунз? Группа высадки должна быть готова через два часа.   
Кирк встал с кресла и подошел к Ухуре.  
– Что со связью?  
Спок с невозмутимым видом склонился над компьютерной консолью. Некоторое время он читал записи, затем начал вызывать дополнительную информацию.  
Кирк украдкой наблюдал за выражением лица своего первого помощника. Джим был чертовски зол на нарушителя спокойствия и опасался быть необъективным. Но, пожалуй, – размышлял Кирк про себя – эта злость проистекала большей частью оттого, что парнишка мог собственными руками загубить и карьеру, и вообще всю жизнь, если не научится вести себя более цивилизованно. Кевин Томас О`Райли уже не первый раз доставлял капитану неприятности. Взять тот случай с инфекцией, занесенной на борт… Заразившись в числе первых, О`Райли закрылся в инженерном отсеке, предварительно обманом удалив оттуда Скотта. Что последовало далее – Кирк без содрогания не мог вспоминать. Пришлось резать обшивку, чтобы добраться до спятившего ирландца, распевающего в это время фривольные песенки по общей связи… Да что обшивка – сам корабль был поставлен на грань гибели. Затем последовала история с Кодосом… Кевин был отравлен, а чуть встав на ноги – с фазером в руках понесся вершить суд и расправу над предполагаемым убийцей… И в первом и втором случае от ответственности его полностью освободило болезненное состояние. А мальчишка очень талантлив. Кирку стало интересно, как поступит Спок в отношении дебошира. Его мысли прервал голос Ухуры:  
– Связь установлена, капитан.  
Кирк резко обернулся к экрану.  
Экран мигнул, и перед лицом капитана «Энтерпрайза» предстал профессор Гаррисон Литт.  
Это был мужчина лет шестидесяти на вид, высокий, худощавый. Седые волосы, завязанные сзади в хвост, аккуратная бородка. Одеждой служила кожаная туника с открытыми руками и глубоким вырезом.  
– Здравствуйте, – мужчина сдержанно, с достоинством кивнул.  
– Профессор Литт? – спросил Кирк, подходя к экрану ближе. Передача сигнала была великолепная.   
– Да, это я.  
– Джеймс Т. Кирк, капитан космического корабля Федерации «Энтерпрайз», – в свою очередь представился Джим, – вы не представляете профессор, как я рад вас видеть! Мы думали, что придется разыскивать останки вас и ваших коллег. Почему вы прервали передачи?  
– Все очень просто, капитан, – ответил профессор Литт. У нас сломалось кое-что. Наш центр связи находился в пещере, которая пострадала во время землетрясения. Удалось починить только аппаратуру приема сигналов, но не отправки. Мы беседуем с вами благодаря вашим приборам, капитан.  
Кирк мельком взглянул Ухуру.  
Та, в подтверждение, кивнула головой.   
– И как у вас дела? – спросил Джим.  
– Все замечательно, капитан…э… Кирк. Извините, не имел чести знать вас раньше. Положение дел нас полностью устраивает.   
– Мы поможем вам с ремонтом, – сказал Кирк. – На Земле многие ждут ваших отчетов.  
– Э-э… в этом нет нужды. Нам требуется еще месяца три или четыре для окончания работы. Все наши планы осуществятся, и мы сможем вернуться. Так что придется только прилететь за нами.  
Кирк насторожился. Это было необычно – отказываться от ремонта аппаратуры. Да еще аппаратуры межзвездной связи. Черт! Не необычно, а крайне подозрительно.  
– Ну что вы, – ответил Кирк, лучезарно улыбаясь, – никакого беспокойства, – это не займет много времени.  
– Да нет же, капитан, это лишнее, – продолжал упорствовать Литт, – я буду ждать вас через четыре месяца, а сейчас не тратьте на нас время.  
– В любом случае мы должны осмотреть вас и всех членов экспедиции, – сказал Кирк, расставаясь с улыбкой. – Медицинская команда уже готова.  
– Нет! – в голосе Литта послышались панические нотки. – Капитан, мы ни в чем не нуждаемся! Пожалуйста, оставьте нас в покое!  
Спок, давно прислушивающийся к разговору, встретился взглядом с Кирком.  
– Половина членов вашей экспедиции погибла. Вы считаете это нормальным? – спросил Кирк.  
Удар попал в цель. Глаза профессора потухли, и он весь сник.  
– Это… трагедия для меня, капитан Кирк, – сказал он после паузы. – Я понимаю вашу озабоченность. Но по всем смертям представлен полный отчет.  
– За последние шесть месяцев были еще смертельные случаи? – внезапно вмешался Спок.  
– М…  
– Первый офицер «Энтерпрайза» и офицер по вопросам науки, мистер Спок, – представил Кирк своего помощника. – Так что, профессор, как дела у остальных?  
– Погибло еще двое, – ответил Литт.  
– Что произошло? – спросил Спок.  
– Наши исследования… очень важны для нас. Люди жертвуют жизнями, чтобы работа продолжалась…  
– Ну хорошо, – прервал его Кирк, – у нас еще будет время. Медицинская команда…  
– Нет!!! Вы не понимаете! Капитан, поверьте мне. Ваше присутствие здесь неуместно! Согласно условиям проведения наших работ, мы гарантировали неприкосновенность Первой директивы и не можем допустить ваше появление здесь.  
– Вы зря волнуетесь, – ответил Кирк, мысленно прикидывая, неужели профессор искренне считает офицеров корабля тупыми служаками, способными телепортироваться в полной экипировке в центр городской площади во время местного Праздника Урожая. Или здесь сыграл эффект неожиданности и профессор выдвигает аргументы не продумав их до конца? – Зря волнуетесь, – повторил Кирк. – Мы так же обеспокоены соблюдением Первой директивы, как и вы.  
Профессор смотрел на Джима с глухой тоской. Очевидно, он понял, что чем больше он возражает, тем сильнее желание капитана корабля осуществить свои намерения.   
– Ну что же… – после паузы сказал Литт, – я не могу вас остановить. Жаль. Вы, видимо, решили, что мы тут погрязли в пороках… хм. Нам нечего скрывать, капитан. Действуйте так, как считаете нужным.  
Кирк смотрел на ссутулившиеся плечи этого, еще не старого человека, со смешанным чувством. С одной стороны он был рад, что добился согласия на сотрудничество, с другой – ему почему-то стало его жаль.  
– Профессор Литт, – окликнул его Кирк. – Поверьте, мы с большим уважением относимся к вашей работе. Но у меня есть четкие инструкции в отношении экспедиции. Я выполняю свою работу.  
– Я понимаю, – устало кивнул Литт. – Мы будем ждать вас.  
Экран погас.  
***  
«Дневник капитана: Звездная дата 4572.1. «Энтерпрайз» находится на орбите Тезариуса 7. Внизу работает группа медицинского персонала под руководством доктора МакКоя. Обследование выявило, что состояние здоровья этнографов крайне неудовлетворительное. Доктор МакКой предлагает полностью эвакуировать экспедицию с поверхности планеты для проведения курса реабилитации. Люди страдают от авитаминоза, кожных заболеваний и, как ни странно, дефицита массы тела. Я полагаю дело в неблагоприятном климате планеты. Сейчас внизу зима, в это время атмосфера планеты наиболее устойчива и дневная температура не поднимается выше 20–25 градусов по Цельсию. В другие времена года поверхность планеты подвержена ураганным ветрам и засухе, среднесуточная температура поднимается до 40 – 45 градусов тепла по Цельсию».  
– Интересное наблюдение, капитан, – сказал Спок. – Перечисленные вами характеристики планеты – возникли не так давно. Это произошло около шестидесяти лет назад. В этот период через систему Тезариуса проходил планетоид, повлиявший на орбиту планеты. Сдвиг был небольшой, но катастрофический для экологии планеты.  
– Это показывает, насколько уязвима разумная жизнь, Спок, – отозвался Кирк. – Кто знает, чего достигли бы эти племена, если бы чужак пролетел чуть дальше от планеты?  
Спок помолчал немного, потом сказал:  
– Такое стихийное бедствие не обязательно должно было погубить цивилизацию. Возможно, изменившиеся условия заставили бы аборигенов найти выход, развили бы их умственные способности.  
– Но этого не произошло, мистер Спок, – воскликнул Чехов. – Они могут все погибнуть!  
– Да, это возможно, – ответил Спок, – это естественный процесс. Если же рассматривать вопрос с точки зрения эволюции Вселенной, то в этом можно найти и позитивные моменты.  
Кирк покачал головой. Здесь нет МакКоя, последнее замечание вызвало бы шквал эмоций доктора и очередное обвинение первого офицера в черствости и бездушии. Капитан взглянул на молодого русского. Он недавно служил на «Энтерпрайзе» и, судя по выражению его лица, еще не успел привыкнуть к своеобразной философии вулканцев.   
– Мистер Спок, но Звездный Флот помогает таким отсталым цивилизациям! – от волнения он сбился на сильный русский акцент. – Я слышал, что сейчас решается вопрос о помощи планете, на которую должен упасть астероид. Тамошние племена немногим ушли вперед и никто не считает, что их гибель принесет пользу…  
– Я, безусловно, знаю об этом проекте, мистер Чехов, но боюсь, вы не знаете всего. На указанной вами планете находится артефакт, возможно принадлежащий Странникам. И соответственно возникают дополнительные аргументы в пользу помощи.  
Чехов взглянул на капитана, ожидая моральной поддержки.  
По губам Джима пробежала улыбка. То, что именно «Энтерпрайз» направят на помощь планете, о которой говорил Чехов, было уже решено. Капитан не без удовольствия думал о предстоящей миссии. Пока о задании знали только он, Спок и кое-кто из штаба Звездного Флота.  
– Энсин Чехов, вы не могли бы вы кратко озвучить Первую директиву?

 

– Под угрозой смертной казни абсолютно запрещается любое вмешательство в существование доварповых культур! – звонко доложил Павел, но продолжил уже от себя: – Но тогда получается, что если кто-то уже помог цивилизации, пусть даже у них и нет варп-двигателей, то можно дальше помогать, а если нет – пусть барахтаются сами?!  
– Не совсем так, – ответил Спок. – Считается, что если вмешательство уже имело место – то цивилизация лишена собственного пути, который и защищает Первая директива.  
– Это жестоко, – сказал русский.  
– Да, но справедливо, – отозвался Спок.   
– Мистер Спок, похоже, вам для бесед не хватает доктора МакКоя? ¬– сказал Кирк, вставая со своего кресла.  
– Нелогично, – ответил Спок, – я способен разговаривать с любым членом экипажа на любую тему. Надо сказать, что тезариусианцам не повезло дважды. Во-первых, был изменен климат планеты, а во-вторых, ядро планеты утратило стабильность. Вероятность дальнейших глобальных изменений составляет 37, 8%.  
– Но, – упорствовал Чехов, – если они обречены, то какой тогда смысл в соблюдении Первой директивы?  
Павел чувствовал себе неловко, возражая первому офицеру и капитану, но ему хотелось докопаться до сути.  
– Мы не знаем, что произойдет в остальных 62,2% случаев, – ответил Спок.  
– Я бы сказал, что Тезариусу 7 не повезло трижды, – добавил Кирк. – Этот сектор находится под пристальным вниманием империи Клингонов. Гаррисону Литту пришлось долго согласовывать свою экспедицию с дипломатическим корпусом. Любое отступление от условий, на которых было дано разрешение на исследование – может вызвать массу осложнений… Ну и вы, я полагаю, в курсе, мистер Чехов, что Звездный Флот – не благотворительная организация, – закончил Кирк беседу. – Спок, оставляю мостик на вас. Я спущусь вниз. Пора навестить профессора Литта.

***  
Зима на Тезариусе 7 понравилась Кирку.   
Он стоял на окраине поселения, подставив лицо солнечным лучам, одновременно пытаясь угадать, в какой из хижин расположился МакКой со своей командой. Теплый ветерок трепал волосы.  
Поселение этнографов состояло из десятка крытых соломой хижин, стоявших полукругом у скалы. В центре – большое костровище. Большая часть хижин – заброшены, где-то нет крыш, где-то сорваны двери. Из целых и обитаемых строений – всего три или четыре.  
Где находится МакКой, долго гадать ему не пришлось. Скоро послышался возмущенный голос доктора:  
– Нет, вы будете принимать этот минеральный комплекс, и плевать мне на то, что вы думаете по этому поводу. Здесь я решаю, что полезно для вашего здоровья, а что нет!  
Кирк ухмыльнулся, но прежде чем войти в хижину, еще раз осмотрелся.  
Поселение этнографов находилось в горной долине. Выше – почти неприступные отроги горного хребта центрального континента Тезариуса 7. Ниже – долины, более приветливые на вид, даже покрытые зеленой травкой. Виднелось река, впадавшая в озеро. На берегу озера стояли хижины, издалека ничем не отличавшиеся от строений участников экспедиции. «Ага, – подумал Кирк – вот это стойбище и изучал профессор Литт несколько лет. И заплатил за это жизнями более половины своих друзей и коллег. Среди погибших числилась и сестра профессора, врач экспедиции».  
Воздух был кристально чист и свеж. Джим долго стоял, разглядывая поселок. Общественные здания – большие и длинные по краям центральной площади. Мощенной деревом? Он присмотрелся – похоже там стояло что-то типа столба… Виселица? Непонятный холодок заставил капитана передернуть плечи… Остальные домишки разместились в отдалении неровными рядами. Пара хижин рядом с озером, и если хорошенько напрячь глаза, можно увидеть раскинутые рядом с озерцом сети.   
А это? Джим прищурился… Незнакомый человек, спеша, направлялся в сторону поселения этнографов.  
Кирк решительно толкнул дверь в хижину.  
– Джим! Ты здесь! – доктор довольно улыбался. Похоже, в радужное настроение его привело количество пациентов.  
– Капитан!  
К Кирку шагнул профессор Литт.   
– Я выражаю свой протест! – заговорил Литт. – От себя и от имени моих людей! Это немыслимое вторжение в нашу работу, наши планы, нашу частную жизнь!  
Ошеломленный напором, Джим огляделся. В углу на кровати лежал изможденный человек. Седые волосы слиплись, руки беспокойно метались по одеялу. Двое сотрудников МакКоя склонились над больным. У стены сидели женщины. Отличительной чертой их была болезненная худоба. Сам Гаррисон Литт выглядел не лучше.  
– Послушайте, даже мне ясно, что у вас тут не все в порядке. Не понимаю, почему вы возмущаетесь. Ни одни исследования не стоят таких жертв.  
– Что вы понимаете! Вам глубоко безразличны наши исследования, вы даже сюда заявились в форме! А если кто-то увидит… – продолжал возмущаться Литт.  
Это напомнило Кирку кое-что.  
– Э… знаете, здесь вы правы. И там действительно кто-то спешит со всех ног сюда, профессор. Что касается формы, то мы можем спрятаться в заброшенной хижине, пока вы будете говорить с туземцем. И я не вижу ничего страшного в том, что мы не будем переодеваться. Вы можете сказать, что мы… хм… гости… м… с соседней равнины… Боунз, на пару слов.  
После затхлой атмосферы хижины, Кирк с наслаждением втянул в себя горный воздух. Чистый, без каких-либо цветочных или травяных примесей. «Планета очень пустынна», – подумал Джим.  
– Ну и что ты выяснил? – спросил он доктора.  
МакКой сдвинул брови.  
– Чертовщина какая-то! Если бы это было не невозможно – я решил бы, что они банально голодают.  
– Хм. А почему это невозможно?  
На Кирка уставилась пара крайне удивленных голубых глаз.  
– Но… Джим… голод? Нехватка ЕДЫ? У них же был… нет. Подожди-ка…  
– Что ты там бормочешь? Я не понял? Ты хочешь сказать, что они едят вволю и при этом так выглядят?  
– Какой же я осел! – внезапно закричал МакКой. – Самое простое объяснение! И авитаминоз! Даже признаки цинги! А я проверял состав крови в надежде найти вирус…  
– Ну что ж, доктор, все мы ошибаемся, – Кирк шутливо толкнул друга в плечо, – хорошо, что здесь не было Спока. Но ты не переживай, я ему не расскажу.  
– Боже, Джим! Как ты можешь шутить! Эти несчастные голодали, а я…  
– Ну, доктор, со времён появления пищевых репликаторов проблема голода для Федерации исчезла.  
– Репликатор! Он, очевидно, сломан, но профессор Литт ни словом не обмолвился! Почему?!  
МакКой потряс Кирка за руку:  
– Вызови Скотти, или кого-то, кто мог бы… Святые Небеса! Я должен поговорить с профессором!  
Кирк проводил МакКоя взглядом и вызвал корабль.  
– Спок? Как дела?  
– Мы приступили к сканированию магнитосферы планеты, капитан. Надо отметить, что нестабильность ядра дает очень своеобразный рисунок… суть явления заключается в том, что временами возникает усиление магнитного поля в отдельных местах планеты. Разница значений может достигать восьми-девяти единиц. Это очень интересно и я хочу найти закономерности…   
– Спок, – прервал его Кирк. – Вы нужны мне здесь.

***  
Мар спешил. Очень спешил. Он знал, что если он опоздает, то Сани умрет. Умрет и его неродившийся малыш. Никто не хочет помочь ей. Никто из своих. Это ужасно! Почему? Хотя он знал, почему раз за разом получал отказ, но не мог смириться с этим. Да и тех, кто имел право ответить отказом, практически не осталось. Тогда он вспомнил об Эт-Хоногах… Их было мало, совсем мало, и они были еще слабее Эр-Хоногов. Эр-Хоногов – людей долины. Эт-Хоноги – люди с гор, они пришли сюда три года назад.   
Они были чужими.   
Они не понимали Эр-Хоногов.   
Дальше все изменилось. Они стали Эт-Хоногами. То есть людьми, которые живут в горах. 

***  
– Правильно ли я понял, капитан, что экспедиция Литта вымирает здесь от голода? – спросил первый офицер, удивленно поднимая брови.  
– Очень похоже на то, – подтвердил Кирк. – Но, я боюсь, тут есть еще кое-что.  
– Да?  
– Смотри сам. Они ни словом не обмолвились о репликаторе. А в отношении межзвездной связи – сказали. И это нежелание видеть нас здесь. Все это подозрительно. Не находишь?

***  
…Полгода назад напали Чан-Калане и стало снова плохо. И Эт-Хоногам и Эр-Хоногам. Но Эт-Хоноги добрые. Они помогут Сани. Они помогут малышу. Правда последний раз самый старший Эт-Хоног сказал, чтобы они не просили больше такой помощи, но Мар несет им подарок. Целых три рыбины! Все знают, как трудно ловить рыбу. Даже сети, которые дали им Эт-Хоноги, не помогают. Рыбы нет. Он, Мар, должен хорошенько попросить старого Эт-Хонога, чтобы тот приказал кому-нибудь помочь Сани…  
Мар споткнулся о камень и упал, больно расцарапав ладонь.   
Нужно спешить.  
***  
– Первая директива, капитан?  
– Первая директива, Спок.  
– Это многое объясняет.  
– Да, но мы должны убедиться, что подозрения верны.   
– Страх наказания может толкнуть на сокрытие фактов, но в данном случае речь идет о жизни и смерти.   
– Вот поэтому я позвал вас, Спок, а не Скотти. Вопрос не столько технический, сколько политический. Профессор Литт – уважаемый человек. Может быть, мои подозрения – только домыслы?  
– Нет, капитан, ваши выводы, безусловно, основаны на логике.  
– Спасибо, – поблагодарил Кирк за нежданный комплимент, – но тем не менее…  
Их прервали.   
Послышалось сопение, звук осыпающихся камней. Вскоре появилась и голова человека, взбиравшегося по крутой тропинке к поселению этнографов.   
Кирк и Спок переглянулись. Их одежда разительно отличалась от одежды местных жителей, но это не являлось нарушением Первой директивы. Предполагалось, что мысль о том, что люди в разных местах могут одеваться по-разному и пользоваться другими орудиями труда – не окажет значительного влияние на мировоззрение местных жителей. Другое дело вид человека отличающегося от местных жителей анатомическим строением. На определенном этапе развития это могло бы стать опасным.  
Капитан оценивающе посмотрел на Спока.   
– Я думаю, – сказал Кирк, – что ваш вид, мистер Спок, не наведет их на мысль о возможности существования инопланетной разумной жизни… м… по причине крайней примитивности культуры.  
Человек добрался до площадки, на которой располагалось поселение этнографов, и остановился в нерешительности.  
– Добрый день, – Кирк развел руки в стороны, всем своим видом выражая добродушие и спокойствие.  
Пришелец был очень молод. Худощавый, с густыми, длинными волосами, аккуратно завязанными в хвост. Схожие прически носили и этнографы. В ушах у юноши подрагивали серьги, и он держал бережно завернутый в холщовую тряпку продолговатый предмет.  
– Здравствуйте, – ответил он и тревожно оглянулся.– Вас здесь не было раньше.  
– Верно. Не было, – подтвердил Джеймс Кирк.  
Он шагнул вперед, загораживая Спока. Джим подумал, что хорошо бы отвлечь немного паренька, чтобы он не сразу оценил остроконечные уши его первого офицера.   
Но туземцу было не до чьих бы то ни было ушей.   
– Мне нужен Лит. Позовите его, – попросил юноша.  
– Хорошо. Ну, а как тебя зовут? – полюбопытствовал Кирк.  
– Мар. Я принес подарок.  
– Тогда пошли, я провожу, – Кирк сделал приглашающий жест.  
Затем бросил на Спока многозначительный взгляд.   
Первый офицер направился следом.

 

***  
Это не Эт-Хоноги. И не Чан-Калане. Эти – чужие. И одежда чужая. И глаза. И речь. Нельзя понять, хорошие или плохие и что ждать. Тот, который повыше – совсем чужой. Что-то в нем есть особо чужое, чуждое, чего Мар еще не определил. Сани ждет. И малыш ждет. Пусть здесь будет чужих еще больше, все равно, он приведет одного Эт-Хонога вниз. Чтобы он помог Сани.  
***  
– Еще один тест, профессор Литт. Прошу вас, не начинайте все сначала.  
Дверь хижины отворилась, и МакКой обернулся.  
Невысокий черноволосый туземец кинулся к его пациенту.  
МакКой гневно взглянул на пришельца, но тут же отступил, вслушиваясь в быстрое бормотание юноши.  
– Лит, Лит, пожалуйста, пойдем вниз. Сани умирает. Наш малыш не может родиться. Ты обещал помогать Эр-Хоногам. Прошу, помоги ей. Я принес еду. Вот, смотри!  
Юноша развернул сверток, предлагая всем присутствующим посмотреть на то, что он принес.  
– Мар…– начал профессор, вставая со стула, – мальчик мой, я…   
– Этого хватит почти на неделю. Лит, я принесу еще, я буду все время приносить Эт-Хоногам еду, только помоги Сани. Никто не хочет помочь, никто не может помочь… Они боятся…  
– Мар, послушай. Я не могу. Извини.  
Литт растеренно огляделся.   
– Диана, объясни ему. Я говорил, что Сани слишком молода, чтобы рожать.   
Литт искоса посмотрел на членов команды «Энтерпрайз», ища осуждение на лицах.   
Из угла комнаты подошла женщина, археолог, Диана Райс.  
Она была уже в годах, и так же худощава как остальные участники экспедиции, но без той болезненной худобы, которая сразу же навевает мысли о голоде. Поверх кожаной туники на женщине был широкий плащ-накидка с капюшоном. Очень чистый и опрятный.  
– Мар, пойдем, поговорим спокойно, – археолог положила руку на плечо юноши.  
Тот резко отпрянул:  
– Нет! Пожалуйста! Лит! Я знаю, ты можешь. Помоги, прошу. Я буду приносить еду… я сумею! Я больше ничего не могу предложить тебе… Хочешь, я буду служить тебе, или отдам малыша, когда он подрастет? Только помоги Сани! Только ты сможешь помочь… Умоляю… я так люблю ее!  
Мар закрыл лицо руками, стесняясь слез. Потом опустился на колени.  
– Джим, – тихо окликнул капитана доктор, – я думаю…  
– Подожди, Боунз, нужно понять, что происходит…  
– Что понимать-то?! – воскликнул доктор. – Все и так понятно! Эй, парень, вставай, слышишь? Пойдем, посмотрим на твою Сани.   
Туземец с сомнением взглянул на МакКоя.  
– Я не знаю тебя, не знаю… Лита знаю. Дину знаю, Тома тоже, – он оглядел других членов экспедиции. – Тебя не знаю…  
– Я врач… – сказал МакКой, – этого достаточно. Когда начались роды?  
– Боунз… – начал было Кирк, но доктор сердито отмахнулся:  
– Не сейчас, ладно?  
– Боунз, я просто не хотел, чтобы ты шел один…  
– Давайте я пойду, – живо предложила Диана Райс. – Я хорошо знаю и Мара, и Сани. Они часто бывали у нас. Девочку хотели выдать замуж в другую деревню, но Мар выиграл соревнование, и Сани досталась ему. Верно, Мар?  
– Да, я наловил рыбы больше всех, – сквозь слезы улыбнулся паренек.  
МакКой проверил свою сумку и закинул ее на плечо.  
– Ну что, команда, готовы?  
Мар, повеселев, выскочил из хижины. Через секунду вернулся обратно.  
– Лит! Спасибо!  
И убежал снова.  
Кирк взглянул на Спока.  
Первый офицер чуть удивленно поднял бровь, но ничего не сказал.  
– Что ж, профессор, – Кирк обернулся к ученому, – мы ждем – не дождемся, когда вы нас просветите.

***  
Старый Эт-Хоног не стал помогать. Хорошо, что другие согласились. Кто они? Гости Эт-Хоногов? Друзья? Тогда они друзья и Эр-Хоногам. И даже если они враги, если этот человек поможет Сани, то он будет другом Мару… Понятно, что Лит отказался. После того, что случилось. Но Мар не виноват, таков закон. Глупый закон, наверное… несправедливый. Поэтому и не осталась никого, кто мог бы помочь Сани… или другим. Мар вспомнил, как пару месяцев назад заболел маленький Исс… Мать долго уговаривала помочь мальчику старуху Шимен. Та посмотрела малыша, но делать ничего не стала. «Поздно», – сказала она. Почему поздно? Исс умер только через неделю… Мар хотел бы научиться лечить. Это очень сложно. Он просил старую Шимен учить его, но та не стала. Она вообще перестала брать учеников, уже давно…  
– Далеко еще? – МакКой обернулся к Диане.  
Они шли уже больше часа. Доктор никогда не отличался любовью к горным кручам. И прекрасно знал, что простота спуска с горы – обманчива. Так и вышло, спустя полчаса колени разболелись.   
Тропинка вилась меж скал. Недалеко журчал ручеек. Воздух поражал своей свежестью. «В прогулке все же есть своя прелесть», – решил МакКой.  
– Минут двадцать, доктор. – Устали?  
– Немного… Жаль нельзя, – он чуть понизил голос, – использовать телепортатор… Но, видит Бог, как я ненавижу эту штуку!  
– Почему?  
– Я люблю быть в одном куске, – рассмеялся МакКой, – так, что тут у вас происходит?  
– Что вы имеете в виду, доктор?  
– Ну… эти местные, они вас знают, вы общаетесь? И как они?  
Диана хитро прищурилась:  
– Вы расскажете обо всем капитану?  
– Я похож на доносчика? А, черт!  
МакКой поскользнулся, но удержался на ногах.  
– Осторожней, – Мар обернулся к землянам, – уже скоро.  
– Ну так как?  
Диана замялась.  
– Все очень сложно доктор. Вы даже не можете представить насколько сложно… Мы не ждали, что будет так трудно…  
– Вы имеете в виду вживание в образ? – спросил МакКой. – Эта одежда, отсутствие горячей воды, скудная пища…  
– Нет! Мы знали, на что шли.   
Лицо женщины затуманилось. Она взглянула на свои загрубевшие от работы ладони.  
– Что же тогда?  
– Понимаете, очень сложно быть… друзьями для этих людей.  
– Вы имеете в виду сложности в общении? Вас что-то отталкивает?  
– В них нет ничего, что могло бы отталкивать меня… Вот этот мальчик, – она взглянула на Мара, который шел впереди, указывая дорогу и никак не мог слышать слов женщины, – по земным меркам ему чуть больше шестнадцати лет. Здесь очень рано взрослеют… Он предложил Гарри своего еще не родившегося сына… и что вы думаете? Он отдал бы малыша, сдержал слово… У них вообще очень важным является именно этот аспект культуры. Верность слову, традициям.  
МакКой поправил на ремне свою медицинскую сумку.  
– Извините, но я не понимаю…  
– Не понимаете чего?  
– Не понимаю, почему вы сказали, что трудно быть другом этим… кстати, как их зовут?  
– Эр-Хоноги, то есть те, кто живут в долине. А нас прозвали Эт-Хоноги – те, кто живут в горах…  
– Диана… мне кажется, или вы уходите от ответа?  
– Осторожней, доктор... здесь придется перебраться через ручей.  
– Выходит, что у них нет никаких недостатков? – решил зайти МакКой с другой стороны.  
– О! У них масса недостатков! С точки зрения землянина XXIII века – это варварская культура, жестокая и примитивная. У них нет особых потребностей в новых знаниях, женщины занимают низкую ступень социальной лестницы, член общины может быть изгнан, практикуются телесные наказания. Если появится возможность – они захватывают пленных, обращая их в рабов… Однако, мы их понимаем. Они не могут быть другими. Это и привлекает. Здесь все просто. Жизнь сведена к одному – выжить. Но это честные люди. Справедливые. Жестокие и наивные…  
– Хм. Ну а где прогресс? К чему они идут?   
– Они хотят жить. И это почти все, что они могут. Теперь.  
– Теперь?  
– Да, доктор. Весь ужас их ситуации заключается в том, что общество деградировало стремительно. Планетоид вызвал глобальную экологическую катастрофу. У них, на мой взгляд, нет шансов восстановить культуру. В этом то и заключается главный смысл наших исследований. Узнать, какие условия необходимы для того, чтобы общество разумных гуманоидов сохранило себя, свою культуру, не скатилось к варварству. Это очень важно, понимаете? Ведь такое может случиться с любым миром, не имеющим технологических достижений… Слепой случай. И все – цивилизованная раса превратилась… в то, что вы видите.  
– Я почти еще ничего не видел, – ответил МакКой. – Единственное, что я вижу, что вы не жалеете себя…  
– Мы… все стараемся выполнить свою задачу. Но цена высока, вы правы. Но они в гораздо худшем положении, доктор. Ни одного шанса на процветание. Даже самого отдаленного… Раньше они жили большими поселениями. Существовала проблема перенаселения.  
– Так здесь же очень много места! Как такое может быть? – удивился МакКой.  
– Места-то много, а съедобных растений и животных – мало. Не забывайте о климате. Сейчас по нашим меркам –лето, но это их зима. А лето же… Очень жарко. После планетоида стало намного хуже, погибли некоторые виды животных, и пищевые цепочки рассыпались.  
– Последний вопрос, Диана, – сказал МакКой.  
– Мы почти пришли, – прервал их Мар.

***  
– Что вы хотите знать, капитан? – профессор Литт нервно облизнул губы.  
– Я думаю, вы догадываетесь.  
– Не имею представления! Вы пришли сюда со своим оборудованием, ненужной проверкой, не затруднились даже переодеться перед визитом… Почему я должен отвечать вам? Что вам до моей работы, до моих людей?  
– Половина ваших людей погибла, профессор, – ответил Кирк. – Ваше, так называемое поселение, – это нищета и голод. Вы здесь не работаете, а умираете. И я хочу знать, почему? И если я не получу внятных объяснений – то эвакуирую вас немедленно!  
– Вы не имеете права! – Гаррисон Литт сжал кулаки.  
Спок быстро переместился к Кирку поближе.  
– Я имею на это право, профессор Литт, это – раз. А во-вторых, я это сделал бы, независимо от наличия прав. Трое человек из семи – уже больны. Может быть, у остальных иное мнение?  
Члены экспедиции неуверенно переглянулись… Высокая, молодая женщина, Энн Левасёр – историк, вспомнил Кирк состав экспедиции, Томас Джейсон этнограф и Сесил Форестер психолог.  
Джейсон твердо ответил:  
– Здесь добровольцы, капитан Кирк. У нас нет претензий.  
Женщины тоже закивали  
– Да, капитан, нет претензий. Мы хотели бы закончить работу.  
– Однако, – Сесил Форестер попыталась кокетливо улыбнуться, но кокетство плохо вязалось с ее изможденным лицом, – мы бы не отказались на пару недель очутиться дома…  
– Наш дом здесь, дорогая, – к женщине подошел Джейсон и нежно обнял ее.  
Кирк заметил, как погрустнели глаза Энн.  
– Я предлагаю, пообедать, – внезапно сказал Спок, – думаю, мы найдем взаимоприемлемый выход. Кроме того, я заметил, что земляне неплохо решают важные вопросы в процессе принятия пищи, либо непосредственно сразу после трапезы.  
– Не смею вас задерживать, мистер Спок, – ответил профессор Литт, – возвращайтесь через час и мы все обсудим.  
Спок покачал головой  
– Я не собирался подниматься на корабль для того, чтобы поесть.  
– Да, да, – поддержал Спока Кирк, – перекусим и продолжим дальше обсуждение наших дел.  
– Но, капитан, боюсь, наше меню покажется вам скудным, – неуверенно проговорила Энн Левасёр.   
– Да не к чему церемонии… мистер Спок предпочитает овощи, я люблю итальянскую кухню. На вашем свежем воздухе я нагулял зверский аппетит.  
С этими словами Кирк непринужденно устроился за столом.  
Этнографы переглянулись.

***  
– Последний вопрос, Диана, – доктор коснулся ее плеча. – Что имел в виду мальчик, когда сказал, что никто не может и не хочет помочь роженице?   
Археолог внимательно взглянула в голубые глаза мужчины. Мгновение – и на ее лице отразилось сомнение, затем жалость, и, наконец, решимость.  
– Сейчас вам лучше этого не знать, доктор.  
Диана встряхнула волосами и решительно направилась вслед за Маром. МакКой озадаченно посмотрел ей вслед.  
Доктор огляделся.  
Низкие хижины, чистенькие улицы. Туземцев мало, в основном дети сбежались посмотреть на гостя, в необычной синей рубашке с короткими рукавами. Из ближайшего жилища донесся стон, и доктор поспешил туда.

***  
Пауза затягивалась.  
Профессор Литт стоял перед сидящим капитаном, упрямо выкатив вперед подбородок.   
– Я так понимаю, кормить нас не будут? – спросил Кирк, тоже вставая.  
– Где ваш пищевой репликатор, профессор? – спросил Спок.  
– Вы отдали его аборигенам, – констатировал факт Джим. Но, не желая загонять Литта в угол раньше времени, все же добавил: – Или нет?  
– С чего вы взяли? – вскинул голову профессор.  
– Вы хотите убедиться в нашей способности рассуждать логически или решить проблему? – уточнил Спок.  
Взгляд профессора заметался.  
– Ничего подобного!  
– Гарри, – промолвила Сесил Форестер, – может быть нам лучше…  
– Мы не сделали ничего такого, за что нам бы было стыдно! – гневно оборвал ее Литт. Затем н обернулся к офицерам «Энтерпрайза».  
– Хотите знать, что случилось? Ничего особенного! Наше оборудование стояло в пещере, здесь неподалеку. Мы, в отличие от вас, – добавил он едко, – были озабочены тем, чтобы нас приняли как местных жителей, чтобы ничем, повторяю ничем не вызвать каких-либо брожений, недомолвок, запретных мыслей. Полгода назад в этих горах случилось землетрясение… Наша связь, припасы, репликатор… и еще много чего – все погибло. Понятно вам? Хотите – идите – проверяйте!  
– Незачем повышать голос, профессор Литт, – сказал Спок. – Если все произошло так, как вы говорите – мы быстро установим истину. Нам останется только принести извинения за необоснованные подозрения. В том случае если вы вводите нас в заблуждение – я обязан вам напомнить, что за нарушение Первой директивы существует наказание…  
– Полегче, Спок, – вмешался Кирк, – не будем торопиться. Верно, профессор?

***  
В душном помещении свет исходил из тусклой, немилосердно чадящей лампы.  
МакКой скривился. Никаких условий для работы…   
Мар уже стоял на коленях рядом с низкой кроватью, на которой лежала молодая девушка. Совсем ребенок – подумал МакКой грустно.   
– Ну что ж, я попробую помочь, – сказал МакКой, чтобы хоть как-то подбодрить юношу.  
Глаза чуть привыкли к полумраку, и он подошел к роженице. Изможденное лицо, исхудалые руки… Бог, мой! Неужели поздно?! Ведь только что они слышали стон… МакКой выхватил из сумки медсканер и провел над телом. Прибор жалобно тренькнул. Доктор взял девушку за руку, проверяя пульс, откинул одеяло и прикусил губу.  
– Когда началось кровотечение? – спросил он не обращаясь, собственно говоря, ни к кому. Но на удивление услышал ответ:  
– Три часа назад. Как раз, когда Мар оставил ее… – проскрипел женский голос из угла хижины. – Она так его звала…   
Мар обернулся на голос:  
– Я не оставил! Я пошел за помощью! И я привел! Он друг Лита, он поможет!  
– Ну-ну… Прежде чем обещать… надо бы ему посмотреть…  
МакКой хмыкнул, признавая справедливость слов незнакомки, и вновь углубился в показания сканера. Секунд через десять он выключил сканер и тяжело вздохнул.  
– Мы пришли поздно, Мар. Мне очень жаль, поверь.  
– Что? – вскинулся юноша, – что вы говорите? Она же…  
– Она мертва. Извини.  
– Но, попробуйте помочь, пожалуйста! Лит умеет и вы тоже, я знаю, помогите!!! – умолял он в отчаянии.  
– Ее мозг…   
Объяснять что-то молодому мужу, только что потерявшему жену и младенца, было бессмысленно.  
МакКой, ненавидя себя, опять взял медсканер и тщательно проверил организм. Реанимационная машина и переливание крови могло бы помочь, если бы не было необратимых последствий в коре головного мозга… но этот звук, даже не глядя на шкалу прибора, МакКой знал его… проклятый звук смерти. Звук, заставляющий его бессильно опускать руки… Если мертв мозг – тело не может жить. И не должно…  
Мар схватил доктора за руку и приложил его ладонь к животу девушки.  
– Чувствуете? Да? Малыш! Он жив! Умоляю, спасите хоть его!  
МакКой переключил шкалу на более высокий уровень чувствительности. Действительно…  
– Мар, что ты делаешь? – заскрипел уже знакомый МакКою голос, – чего ты хочешь…  
– Молчи Шимен, пожалуйста, молчи! Ты не захотела помочь, а он сможет!  
Из темноты отделилась фигура и подошла ближе.  
МакКой мельком взглянул на женщину. Темные глаза, тело согнувшееся под старостью лет.  
– Не советую тебе делать что-либо, незнакомец. Это может плохо кончиться. Слышишь меня?  
Старая карга погрозила пальцем.  
– Шимен, – закричал Мар, – убирайся отсюда!  
МакКою было не до перепалок между ними. Он уже включил стерилизационное поле…  
Диана обняла Мара за плечи.  
– Послушай, если хочешь помочь – иди, поищи в деревне кормилицу… Увидев удивленный взгляд паренька, она пояснила: – женщину с грудным ребенком, которая сможет кормить и твоего малыша. Понимаешь?  
– Ха! – рассмеялась Шимен, – дураков нет! И дур тоже! Кормить чужое дитя! Вот еще что выдумала! После того, как Чан-Калане утащили эту штуку…  
– Шимен! – грозно окликнула Диана старуху. – Уходи! Я понимаю тебя и твои чувства, но прошу: – Уходи!  
МакКой замер на секунду. Времени было и так катастрофически мало. Возможно – его не было совсем. Сколько мог прожить мозг младенца в такой ситуации? В голове крутились цифры… время измерялось минутами, но это когда речь шла о земных младенцах… Но почему бы не попробовать? Хуже от этого Сани уже не будет.  
Лазерный скальпель рассек натянутую кожу живота погибшей…

***  
Капитан достал передатчик:  
– Кирк вызывает «Энтерпрайз». Кайл, подними нас.  
Заверения профессора ничуть не убедили его. Но ввязываться в словесную перепалку не было желания. Не без удовольствия Джим дал команду продолжать медицинское обследование, а сам решил подняться наверх, чтобы проверить слова профессора.   
– С вашего разрешения капитан, я отправлю вниз техника для ремонта аппарата межзвездной связи, – сказал первый офицер, как только сошел с площадки транспортатора.  
– Да, Спок, и посмотри, пусть опустят им что-нибудь поесть.  
Кирк не сомневался в том, что Литт лжет. И лжет неискусно, лишь оттягивая неизбежность развязки. Дьявол! Вот чего не хватало, так выступать в роли прокурора… кстати говоря, о прокурорах, надо бы потолковать с Кевином… И куда, черт бы его побрал, задевался МакКой?! Принял роды и теперь отмечает день рождения в счастливом семействе?  
Кирку стало неловко за эту вспышку раздражения. Он открыл коммуникатор:  
– Кирк вызывает МакКоя. Боунз! Ответь, Боунз!  
Странно. Сигнал шел нормально, но ответа не было.   
Прозвучал вызов интеркома:  
– Кирк слушает.  
– Капитан, наши сенсоры зафиксировали подпространственную передачу сигнала. По всем признакам это клингонский шифр.  
– Уже иду, – ответил он, подумав с досадой: «Только этого еще не хватало!»

***  
Мар выскочил из хижины.  
Все оказалось напрасно.   
Эт-Хоноги тоже не смогли помочь.  
Старая Шимен, когда до родов было далеко, сказала, что Сани не жить. Хорошо ей говорить. Сани сама очень хотела малыша.   
Зла на Шимен он не держал. Склочный характер старухи был известен всем. Да, Шимен имела право на злость. И кто установил этот глупый закон? Это несправедливо!  
Мар внезапно оглянулся. Ему показалось, что последние слова он произнес вслух. Мысль о справедливости или несправедливости законов раньше никогда не приходила ему в голову. Закон есть закон. Он просто был. Его нужно исполнять. Нельзя ловить рыбу в течение трех месяцев после солнцестояния, нельзя ругаться, нельзя кидать камни в источник Ча, нельзя спорить с це-виром, нельзя, чтобы пациенты лекаря умирали…   
Кормилица… Шимен права. Кто согласится кормить чужого малыша? Если только заплатить. Но чем? На другом конце деревне недавно родился малыш. С его матерью Сани дружила. Может быть, она согласится? Мар мог бы ловить рыбу…

***  
Спок убрал с экрана уложение о наказаниях. Покушение на убийство – серьезное преступление. Плюс отягчающие обстоятельства. Не совсем понятно, почему капитан передал дело Кевина О`Райли ему? Все обстоятельства происшествия зафиксированы в бортовом журнале, очевидно, что дело подпадает под юрисдикцию военного трибунала…   
Время для того, чтобы побеседовать с виновником было, и Спок направился в арестантский отсек.  
Скучающий дежурный встал, увидев старшего офицера «Энтерпрайза». Это не капитан Кирк, который обычно отмахивался от членов экипажа, пытающихся четко исполнять формальные положения устава корабля. Первый офицер ничего не скажет на нарушение, но отметит и запомнит такого работника, как недостаточно дисциплинированного и старательного. И изменить его мнение по этому поводу будет трудно.  
– Как ваш подопечный?  
– Все нормально, мистер Спок. Мистер О`Райли перестал кидаться на силовое поле и ругаться. Похоже, он спит.  
Спок подошел к камере. Вход закрывало силовое поле. Причем, по его цвету и интенсивности, первый офицер понял, что заключенный пытался несколько раз вырваться на свободу.  
Спок отключил поле и зашел внутрь.   
О`Райли не спал. Он лежал, отвернувшись к стене, закрыв голову руками. Услышав шаги, Кевин тотчас повернулся, и в его глазах засияла надежда. Но, увидев вулканца, глаза тут же потухли, плечи опустились. Теперь перед Споком сидело воплощение полного раскаяния и самого несчастья. Он даже отступил на шаг, закрываясь от волны горя и безысходности. А еще стыда.  
Первый офицер продолжал рассматривать Кевина.  
На щеках следы слез. Лицо бледное, похоже, он здорово получил в глаз от кого-то.  
– Мистер Спок, я… – О`Райли хотел встать, но Спок жестом попросил его оставаться на месте.  
– Пожалуйста, скажите, что с Ларри? Он жив?  
– Да.  
Кевин вздохнул с облегчением. Потом закрыл лицо руками.  
До Спока донеслось, что-то очень похожее на плач. А он и без того чувствовал себя неуютно.  
– Боже мой, боже мой… я думал, что убил его… Я не понимал, что делаю… Словно что-то нашло… Слава Богу… Он тяжело ранен?  
– Мистер Коэн получил ножевое ранение. Лезвие прошло по ребрам, проникновения в грудную полость не произошло. Скоро он будет полностью функционален. Я хотел бы поговорить не о нем, а о вас, мистер О`Райли.  
– Что решил капитан Крик? – спросил Кевин.  
– Решение буду принимать я. На данный момент я не вижу причин, чтобы не предъявить вам обвинение в покушении на убийство и не передать дело в военный трибунал. Вы можете, что-либо сказать в свое оправдание?  
– Я… я не хотел его убивать.  
– Да? Вы, согласно записям, взяли нож, и со словами: «Я убью тебя, грязная, джантийская свинья», напали на мистера Коэна. Вы отрицаете это?  
– Нет. Должно быть, все так и было. Я вышел из себя понимаете? Я не оправдываюсь, нет, поверьте, я виноват и не жду снисхождения, но я не хотел его убить, правда.  
– Ваше заявление нелогично, – ответил Спок, задумавшись на миг. – Если вы не хотели его убить – то зачем взяли нож? Вы могли бы ударить рукой, или ограничиться словесным оскорблением.  
– Я… даже не понял, что у меня в руке нож… Мистер Спок, я понимаю, мне трудно объяснить это, но я очень разозлился. Мисс Элис и я… мы… вернее я… Она… а, черт, получается, что я оправдываюсь и пытаюсь свалить свою вину ну кого-то…  
Кевин взъерошил свои и без того лохматые волосы.  
– Я виноват, не надо было пить. Я вообще пью мало. А вчера… не знаю, что на меня нашло.  
– Ну что ж, я вижу, вы действительно раскаиваетесь в содеянном. Это говорит в вашу пользу. Осталось уточнить один момент. Так вы признаетесь в умышленном покушении на убийство или нет?  
Кевин застонал.  
– Как мне объяснить? Я виноват, признаюсь. Я недостойно вел себя, но я не хотел его убить… Он был моим другом… Мне не объяснить. Тем более вам.  
Спок холодно взглянул на Кевина.  
– Если вы считаете, что я не смогу понять причины, побудившие вас совершить нападение, – то вы недалеки от истины. Однако, я понимаю, что вы чувствовали, когда думали, что убили своего друга, – сказал Спок и направился к выходу.  
О`Райли в замешательстве поднял голову, вскочил на ноги.  
– Подождите! Мистер Спок!  
Первый офицер обернулся.  
– Простите, если я прошу многого, но вы можете проверить меня. Верификатор корабля скажет, что я не лгу! Я не помню… Или… если хотите…  
Вулканец помедлил секунду.  
То, о чем просил О`Райли не могло доставить ему удовольствия. Мелдинг с человеком находящимся в таком эмоциональном состоянии… но он должен выполнить задание капитана Кирка со всей возможной тщательностью… даже если для этого придется перенести пару другую дискомфортных минут.  
Спок помедлил, привычно приводя в порядок мысли и настраиваясь на предстоящее.  
О`Райли судорожно сжал руки. Его просьба о слиянии разумов была может быть чересчур импульсивной, но теперь отступать было поздно. Он закрыл глаза.  
…Страх… почему они всегда так бояться этого? Страх, но не сопротивление. Все знают, что сопротивляться нельзя. Если вулканец почувствует сопротивление – он тут же прекратит попытку слияния… Должен прекратить, чтобы ни в коем случае не навредить… не причинить боли. Странно. Страх… и напряженное ожидание боли… А, понятно… страх того, что он найдет что-то глубоко личное и потаенное… а это почти невозможно, немыслимо для него… для того чтобы понять мотивы последнего яркого поступка нет необходимости забираться ТАК далеко… Пелена. Плотный мрак, замелькали образы, мысли… и нахлынуло безумное сожаление о том, что сделано и снова страх… страх за друга…  
Спок отнял руку от лица О`Райли. Все заняло не больше минуты.  
В глазах Кевина застыл вопрос.  
– Я дам вам еще время подумать над своим объяснением, – сказал Спок.  
О`Райли, получивший внезапную отсрочку, горячо заговорил:  
– Мистер Спок! Спасибо! Скажите капитану, что я ужасно сожалею о происшедшем! Очень сожалею!  
Первый офицер включил поле, закрывавшее вход и задумчиво посмотрел на Кевина О`Райли.  
– Хорошо, – ответил он, – я передам ваши слова.

***  
– Доктор, будьте добры, поторопитесь!  
– В чем дело, Диана? И где отец этого крикуна?  
МакКой улыбнулся истошно вопящему младенцу и легонько пощекотал малыша.  
– Я смотрю, он в полном порядке. Ему повезло, – задумчиво сказал доктор, собирая инструменты, – если не считать того, что он стал сиротой раньше, чем родился.   
Диана, запеленав малютку в чистую тряпицу, положила его на кровать, накрыла тело девушки простыней.  
– Если вы закончили – лучше побыстрее…  
На улице послышался шум и МакКой увидел, как побледнело лицо этнографа.  
Дверь распахнулась, в комнату ввалилось человек пять местных жителей. Один из них тут же схватил за шиворот Шимен.  
– Это он! – закричала старуха, и в ее голосе МакКой безошибочно распознал страх. – Он! Не я! Он!  
– Что происходит?   
Один из туземцев быстро осмотрел комнату. На притихшего младенца он внимания не обратил, зато сразу сдернул покрывало с тела умершей. Зрелище было еще то.   
МакКой почувствовал, что кто-то тянет его за рукав. Он оглянулся. Диана прошептала еле слышно:  
– Вызывайте свой корабль, доктор. Пусть они заберут вас. Быстрее!  
– Какого…  
– Она мертва? – спросил туземец, разглядывая труп.  
– Без сомнения мертва! – подтвердил МакКой. – Зато малыш остался цел. Нужно найти того, кто будет его кормить…  
– Ты, Шимен, опять за свое взялась? Знаешь, что тебе будет на этот раз?  
– Подождите…  
– Это не я! Не я! – закричала опять старуха. – Это он! – орала она, тыкая в МакКоя пальцем.  
Туземец с подозрением посмотрел на доктора.  
– Ты не Эт-Хоног, верно? Кто ты и что тут делаешь?  
– Молчите, – прошептала Диана.  
Доктор удивленно посмотрел на нее.  
– Что здесь происходит? Да, я не из этих ваших хоногов, я гостил у них. Я врач. Муж этой несчастной девочки позвал меня помочь.  
– Доктор, что вы делаете… – простонала Диана.  
МакКой умолк, в замешательстве глядя на женщину. Нехорошее подозрение по поводу того, что местные не особо-то жалуют тех, кто оказывает медицинскую помощь – начало формироваться в его сознании… Особенно тех, чьи пациенты лежат мертвые на столе с разрезанным животом…  
– Я… – доктор запнулся, затем достал коммуникатор.  
Но воспользоваться им ему не пришлось. Двое туземцев схватили его руки. МакКой отшвырнул коммуникатор в сторону Дианы. Стражи порядка не обратили внимания на блестящую вещицу. Предводитель отряда подошел к МакКою вплотную.  
– Продолжай. Что ты сделал?  
– Он! – снова закричала Шимен. – Это он ее лечил, а не я!  
– Это так? – грозно спросил туземец.  
– Не совсем так.  
– Кто это сделал? – туземец кивнул на стол.  
– Я, – ответил МакКой. – Но она была мертва до того, как я к ней прикоснулся. Понятно? Мертва! Я спас младенца! Что тут такого?   
– Если была мертва мать – то и дитя умерло бы. Это всем известно.   
– Послушай-ка, ты, кладезь премудрости! Ты что, хочешь сказать, то понимаешь в медицине больше меня? – с возмущением воскликнул МакКой, стараясь вырваться.  
Но его держали крепко.

***  
Кирк помедлил у репликатора, прикидывая, что именно ему хочется сейчас съесть.   
После визита к профессору кусок не лез в горло. Пару раз, система корабельных репликаторов выходила из строя. Но эти неполадки были исправлены мгновенно, никто даже не успел толком поворчать на недосоленную или пережаренную пищу.   
Голод…   
Тарсус.  
Кодос.   
Сумасшедший маньяк или спаситель маленького мирка? Четыре тысячи человек погибло. Тогда и Джим Кирк мог расстаться с жизнью.   
Страх голода вынудил правителя отправить половину населения на смерть. Чтобы другая половина смогла выжить.  
Тем не менее, Кирк почти никогда не испытывал чувство голода. Если не считать тех дней, когда МакКой пытался упорядочить меню своего капитана и друга… Но это совсем не то. Страх того, что нечего будет есть, что можно заболеть от нехватки питания, умереть от голода – этот животный страх был неведом ни только Джеймсу Т. Кирку, но и никому из более чем четырехсот членов его экипажа… Можно было замерзнуть – если отключатся системы жизнеобеспечения, задохнуться от нехватки кислорода, быть распыленным на атомы в бою, да мало ли что могло случиться… – но еда была всегда благодаря корабельным репликаторам. В любом виде, любом количестве, для всех. Сколько угодно. Любая. Можешь питаться одной черной икрой или шоколадом – если хочешь, но только до того момента, как о таком отношении к собственному здоровью не проведает МакКой или кто-то другой из медслужбы…  
Пища из репликаторов ничем не отличалась от натуральной. Можно испортить неплохие продукты, приготовив из них непонятно что, а здесь все строго отмерено и рассчитано. При первом удобном случае члены экипажа с удовольствием ели натуральные продукты, это считалось вопросом престижа, но в специфических условиях полета было непозволительной роскошью. Можно было перепрограммировать процессор и под собственные вкусы. Как-то Кирк угостился обычными земными баклажанами, приготовленными по вулканскому рецепту…  
– Приятного аппетита, капитан, – раздался голос первого офицера.  
– Присоединяйся, Спок.  
– Спасибо, я уже поел. Если вы не возражаете, я бы хотел поговорить с вами. Но если вы предпочитаете…  
– Садись и говори. Что-то выяснили с клингонской передачей?  
– Ничего капитан. След корабля не обнаружен. Возможно, их нет в этом секторе, и тревога оказалась ложной.  
– А возможно они стащили технологию ромулян и используют экран невидимости, – сказал Кирк. – Когда речь идет о клингонах я предпочитаю готовиться к худшему… Так что случилось?  
– Ничего не случилось, капитан – ответил Спок, присаживаясь, – но я хотел узнать, как вы относитесь к смертной казни.  
Кирк чуть не подавился салатом.  
– О! Почему ты… спрашиваешь об этом?  
– Потому, что хочу знать ваше мнение.  
– М… Это связано с профессором Литтом?  
– Не совсем. Но если эта тема вам неприятна…   
– Подожди… Дело в том, что я… немного удивлен вопросом. Что я думаю? Это крайняя мера. Допускается применение в ограниченном количестве случаев… Нарушение Первой директивы – один из. Но я не думаю, что с профессором нам придется …  
– Скажите капитан, вам приходилось отдавать приказ о смертной казни? – перебил его вулканец.  
– Что? – Кирк отложил вилку и внимательно взглянул на своего помощника. Спок никогда ничего не делал без причины. Иногда этой причиной могло служить любопытство, но однозначно не в данном случае… Глаза Кирка встретили настойчивый, даже напряженный взгляд первого офицера, ждущего ответа на заданный вопрос.  
– Нет, – ответил Джим.   
В глазах вулканца мелькнуло что-то очень похожее на облегчение. Он кивнул, удовлетворенный ответом и собрался встать.   
– Подожди! Объясни в чем дело, – потребовал Кирк.  
– О`Райли, капитан, – пояснил Спок. – Кевин Томас О`Райли.  
– И что? – переспросил Кирк, чувствуя себя тупым идиотом, – что О`Райли? Какое отношения смертная казнь имеет к О`Райли?   
– Формально, капитан, – ответил первый офицер, – его действия следует квалифицировать, как вооруженный мятеж.  
– С каких это пор пьяная драка стала мятежом?  
– С тех пор, когда нападавший берет в руки холодное оружие и при этом оскорбляет своего противника, допуская сравнения, унижающие его расу и происхождение.  
Кирк поковырялся в своей тарелке. Кое-что прояснилось, но еще далеко не все.  
– Ты считаешь, что парня нужно отдать под военный трибунал? – спросил он.  
– Нет, капитан.  
Кирк почувствовал растущее раздражение. Было очевидно, что Спок составил свое мнение о происшедшем и теперь старается осторожно подвести к нему своего капитана.   
– Ты начал говорить загадками как наш доктор, – сказал Кирк, – ты знаешь об этом?  
– При всем моем уважении к доктору…  
– Хватит, мистер Спок, – Кирк поморщился: – Итак?  
– Я думаю, что мистера О`Райли следует освободить от наказания.  
Кирк удивленно взглянул на Спока, ожидая продолжения. Но его не последовало.  
Первый офицер «Энтерпрайза» невозмутимо смотрел в лицо капитану.  
– Неужели? – тихо и зло переспросил Кирк. – Это почему это? И причем здесь смертная казнь?   
Джим оглянулся. Все присутствующие старательно делали вид что никого ничуть не интересуют слова и фразы мелькавшие в разговоре человека и вулканца.   
– Если вы никогда раньше не использовали… этот вид наказания, – Спок уловил напряжение капитана, – то вероятность того, что вы решитесь отдать О`Райли под трибунал с формулировкой «военный мятеж» – составляет не больше семи процентов. Это значит, что, поручив решить судьбу О`Райли мне – вы хотели, чтобы я нашел какие-либо оправдательные моменты в его поведении.  
Кирк почувствовал, как вспыхнуло его лицо. Но злиться на вулканца не имело никакого смысла. Тем более, что он был прав. Спок, применив логику, пришел к верным выводам в отношении мотивов его эмоционального решения.  
Он отодвинул свою тарелку.  
– Да, – признал он. – Я был зол на парня. И опасался наказать его строже, чем он того заслуживает.   
Спок понимающе кивнул.  
Кирк встал.  
– Пойдем-ка, потолкуем в другом месте.

***

Дверь подвала издала противный металлический скрежет, и стражники втолкнули в нее Шимен. Старая женщина еле удержалась на ногах. Скорее всего, она упала бы, если бы МакКой не поддержал ее. Старуха вырвала свою руку тут же, как только обрела равновесие.  
МакКой пожал плечами и отошел к дальней стене. Там, почти под потолком, была узкая длинная щель, через которую в подвал проникал воздух и немного света. Он слышал, как старуха возится за его спиной, кашляет, ходит взад вперед.  
С того момента, как орущая толпа местных жителей бесцеремонно протащила его по улицам деревни, прошло уже часа два. Его заперли в этом подвале, ничего не объяснив, и не дав сказать ни слова.  
«Интересно, – подумал МакКой, – долго мне здесь еще сидеть? О чем интересно думает Джим? Пора бы ему вытащить меня отсюда! Хм… все зависит от того, удалось ли Диане связаться с кораблем… Может быть, коммуникатор у нее отобрали? Тогда она должна вернуться на базу профессора Литта и только после этого сможет сообщить… И не забыла ли она взять мою сумку с медицинскими инструментами?.. Не хотелось бы добавить Джиму неприятностей с Первой директивой… А если Диану схватили тоже?»  
Тоскливое направление мыслей МакКой было прервано скрипучим покашливанием.  
– Э…кхы… гм. Эй, парень, – послышался голос старухи. – Похоже, что мне нужно извиниться?  
МакКой обернулся.  
Шимен сидела на полу, подвернув по-турецки ноги. Глаза на ее лице были полны жизни.  
МакКоя давно не называли «парнем», но он пропустил эту вольность мимо ушей.  
– Принимаю извинения, – сказал он. – Может ты мне расскажешь, что тут происходит? Что им надо?  
– Так ты же убил Сани. Забыл что ли уже?  
– Я? – искренне удивился доктор. – Я спас ее младенца! Она была мертва к тому моменту, как я пришел. Понимаешь? Ее мозг, – тут доктор запнулся, сообразив, что объяснить туземке отличие электромагнитных колебаний здорового мозга от погибшего – затруднился бы и офицер по науке, – м… душа ее ушла. Уже. Оставалась пара минут или секунд и м… душа младенца тоже погибла бы, ну… исчезла бы… и вот я…  
– У младенца не было души, – возразила Шимен, – он же еще не родился. Душа входит в человека с первым его криком…  
– Ну, в общем, младенец оказался живехонек, ты же слышала, как он орал.  
– Нда…– задумчиво произнесла Шимен. Потом спросила:  
– А ты кто?  
– Я? Меня зовут Леонард МакКой. Я врач, хирург. М… лечу людей, – добавил он. – А ты?  
– Да выходит у нас с тобой одно заделье… Я тоже лекарь, – сказала старая женщина почти гордо, но следом плечи ее сникли и она тихо добавила, – лекарь, без права на ошибку.  
– Права на ошибку? – переспросил озадачено МакКой. – Что это такое?  
Вместо ответа Шимен сняла с головы капюшон.  
Взору МакКоя предстала жуткая картина. Старое лицо было само по себе не особо привлекательным, седые волосы стянуты на голове пучком. Плюс отсутствие ушных раковин. МакКой осмотрел шрамы – уши отсек один и тот же инструмент – с острым и тонким клинком. Это было очевидно. Как и то, что это было сделано намеренно. Хотя и давно.  
– Несчастный случай? – спросил доктор.  
– Ха! – презрительно рассмеялась Шимен. – Как же!  
Она начала расшнуровывать свое платье.  
– Эй, леди, послушайте…– попытался было остановить ее МакКой.  
– Смотри, – она обнажила худые плечи и спину – всю в тонких шрамах.  
МакКой сглотнул. Он знал, что такие следы оставляет плеть. Если не применять протоплазер…  
– За убийство младенца полагается десять ударов, – сообщила Шимен, одеваясь. За не рожавшую женщину двадцать, за воина до пятидесяти лет – сорок пять плетей, за ребенка старше десяти лет…  
– Подожди! – воскликнул МакКой, – ты что хочешь сказать…  
– Да, именно это. Ты взялся лечить и не смог. Вывод – ты убил ее, поэтому и будешь наказан.  
– Что за жуткая чушь! Какой же болван у вас согласиться быть врачом? – почти закричал доктор, потрясенный прейскурантом на врачебные ошибки.  
– Ха! Тут ты в точку! Таких мало, – подтвердила Шимен. – Но больные не всегда умирают. С другой стороны награда – достойна.  
– Награда? – тупо переспросил доктор, прикидывая еще раз, сколько времени нужно было Диане, чтобы подняться в горы и сообщить о постигшей его беде капитану «Энтерпрайза». – Награда? За что?  
Шимен посмотрела на него с удивлением.  
– Как за что? За то, что вылечил пациента!  
– А… ну да… и какова цена?  
– Ты можешь просить что угодно, – сказала она, – в голосе Шимен зазвучали мечтательные нотки. – Все, что угодно.  
– М… да? – МакКой даже не знал, что сказать.  
– Это справедливо.  
– А твои уши? – спросил МакКой.  
– Ну, знаешь ли… нельзя все время ошибаться. После пятого раза – неудачнику врачу обрубают левое ухо, потом правое, а седьмая смерть – последняя. Еще раз и меня казнят. Поэтому ты должен понять меня. Я испугалась, когда увидела, что девчонка умерла. Вот я и сказала, что это ты ее убил, а не я… Ну, оно так и было…  
– Я никого не убивал! – опять вскинулся МакКой, которому нестерпимо резало слух это слово. – И здесь нет ошибки! Ни моей, ни твоей! У нее … как бы объяснить-то попонятней? Во время схваток у нее лопнул сосуд в мозге. Понимаешь? Называется инсульт. Это очень редкое осложнение. Не каждого можно спасти! Черт возьми! У нас говорят, что у каждого врача – свое кладбище!  
– Хорошие слова, – кивнула Шимен, – вот я Дженлит и говорила, что нельзя начинать, и не помочь… когда напал жим на Каси, – змея такая, – снисходительно пояснила она, вникающему в каждое слово доктору, – ну Дженлит и, … нда, он ему все ребра переломал, ну и не только ребра, кровь изо рта шла, это, знаешь ли, очень плохой признак. Я поглядела – нет, говорю, не буду лечить, но она была рядом, все про травы меня расспрашивала…  
МакКой потряс головой.  
– Ничего не понимаю, ты не могла бы рассказывать сначала? Дженлит, – это кто?   
– Макой, ты, что меня не слушаешь? Я же рассказываю… А Дженлит – это же из ваших Эт-Хоногов…  
«А… понятно. Дженис Литт, сестра профессора, врач экспедиции», – промелькнуло в голове доктора. Он уже отметил про себя специфическую манеру аборигенов сокращать чужие на слух имена… вспомнил голограмму – хрупкая женщина с копной непокорных белокурых кудряшек.  
– И что?  
– Ну она когда узнала, что я лечу людей – стала спрашивать как и что, какие лекарства у меня там… как когда какие травы собирать… Я сначала думала, что она девчонка совсем, будет мне ученицей, а то охотников то нету больно… Вон Мар просится, но не знаю, не знаю, молод еще…. Но отец теперь же, однако …  
МакКой подумал, что Джеймс Кирк несправедливо обвиняет его в неумении рассказывать о событиях коротко и ясно…  
– Что вздыхаешь? Сейчас расскажу дальше… Ну мы пошли на заре собирать лун-траву, от кашля она хороша и болей в груди… а собирать ее, таки надо рано утром. Дженлит ночевала у меня в хижине, а по заре, значит, мы… А там Каси овец уже пас, ну мы ходили, то се, Каси все к ней, погуляем, мол, вечерком… Дурак, – сплюнула Шимен, – я уж потом узнала, что она старше его в три раза. Красивая женщина… ну неважно, вот заболтались и жима пропустили. Его если словить – то есть можно неделю, редко они к нам забредают… А получилось, что жим слопал Каси.   
Шимен подозрительно посмотрела на МакКоя.  
– А у тебя есть такая штука, которая стреляет лучом?  
– Нет, – быстро ответил МакКой, – у меня нет.  
– Жалко. В общем Дженлит жима убила, да Каси уже помяли. Я глянула – нет, говорю, нельзя его лечить. А она начала. В деревню сбегала, привела мужчин, чтобы таки Каси снести вниз…  
– И что дальше?  
– Ну что…– умер он, вот и все.  
– А Дженлит?  
Шимен передернула плечами.  
– Закон есть закон.  
– Ты что, хочешь сказать, что Эт-Хоноги разрешили избить Дженис? Плетью? Никогда не поверю! Закон ваш – дурацкий! Бред какой-то!  
– Ну старый Эт-Хоног тоже самое говорил… Они долго с Джедом разбирались. Но что он мог?  
«Нет! Не может быть, чтобы Литт спокойно смотрел на то, как его сестру, да неважно кого, члена его экспедиции истязает кучка дикарей… Быть того не может… Дженис Литт числится среди погибших, но мало ли от чего она могла…»  
– Джед… а это кто? – спросил МакКой, чтобы сказать хоть что-то.   
– Це-вир. Джед – это це-вир.   
Доктор мысленно застонал. «Ладно, пусть це-вир, ду-вир, му-вир, плевать, как звать, или что за должность, у этого местного главаря. Сейчас меня интересует только одно: «Где же ты, Джим, так долго?»  
– Он полдня Джеда уговаривал, предлагал еду, даже такую штуку, что была у Дженлит…  
Шимен замолчала.  
– Ну и что было дальше? – подбодрил МакКой рассказчицу.  
– Что… померла она, слабая оказалась, даром, что красивая… Знаешь ли, Каси был молодой здоровый воин, а сорок пять ударов – это тебе не мало…  
– Ваш закон, – повторил МакКой, надеясь без дрожжи в голосе – величайшая глупость во вселенной! Посуди сама, ведь врач будет бояться сделать что-то не так и откажется от пациента, которого можно спасти… Ведь не могут заставить лечить, верно?  
– Угу, – подтвердила Шимен, – никто не может заставить взяться за лечение, если случай безнадежен, как, например, с Сани. Я сразу поняла, что мне там делать нечего. Девчонка с детства росла слабенькая. Ну, в общем теперь ты понимаешь, почему я сказала про тебя? Да я ведь и не врала. Ты сказал «я попробую помочь», и не смог, – считай виноват.  
– К, сожалению, оказалось, что ей уже нельзя помочь. Мозг погиб. Вообще-то инсульт в таком юном возрасте – редчайший случай. Скорее можно было бы предположить такое осложнение у женщины старше сорока лет… Но бывает все… Эх, если бы я оказался там чуть раньше…  
– Я хотела помочь, – сказала Шимен, – посмотрела, но сразу поняла, что сделать ничего не смогу, – поэтому и не взялась.   
– Случай был сложный сам по себе, – подтвердил МакКой, – ребенок не перевернулся, как положено.  
– Это ничего, можно было сделать так…  
Спустя некоторое время МакКой с удивлением обнаружил, что с интересом обсуждает способы родовспоможения с туземной знахаркой, которая к тому же без тени смущения дает ему здравые советы…  
МакКою захотелось рассказать Шимен о том, как можно было бы спасти молоденькую роженицу с помощью двух-трех современных препаратов, но, памятуя о Первой директиве, он молчал и слушал.  
Внезапно Шимен умолкла, словно почувствовав настроение своего собеседника.  
– Там, откуда ты пришел, все не так?  
– М… э… ну для начала у нас нет такого закона, – попытался увильнуть от ответа доктор.  
– Да ты не бойся, – проговорила Шимен. – Сани ведь так и не родила – тебе достанется всего двадцать ударов. Ты парень крепкий, выдержишь…  
– Боюсь, в этот раз ваш це-вир просчитается, – ответил МакКой чуть нервно. Не может быть, чтобы Джим позволил такое зверство…

***  
– Но, черт возьми! Не до такой же степени, Спок! Я не могу закрыть глаза на эту поножовщину!  
– Извините капитан, но вы передали решение дела О`Райли мне, а на настоящий момент я не вижу причин для его наказания. Я уверен в том, что его состояние результат непредсказуемой реакции организма на действие алкоголя. Запрет на употребление таких напитков с вашей стороны – был бы, в связи с этим, весьма уместным.  
Джим прошелся по своей каюте, где и происходил разговор.  
– Нет, я не согласен! Твои закидоны насчет вооруженного мятежа – это перебор, но нападение – есть нападение. То, что О`Райли был пьян как свинья, не оправдывает его ни в коей мере.  
– Вы не слушаете меня, капитан. Я не оправдываю его, поймите, я пытаюсь объяснить, почему и как он это сделал. Не говоря уже о том, что в настоящий момент он полон раскаяния и переживает.  
– Правильно, – буркнул Кирк, – и правильно переживает. Ладно, не буду спорить, ты ловко меня поддел, я боялся быть необъективным по отношению к нему. Но такого попустительства нет и быть не может! Закон есть закон. Там ничего не говорится о том, что если, приняв на грудь, человек слетает с катушек не желая того – то он не будет отвечать. Будет! И какой пример остальным ты предлагаешь мне подать?!  
– Я настаиваю на том, что в момент нападения он был в невменяемом состоянии. Есть такое состояние человеческого организма, как патологическое опьянение… Я думаю, доктор МакКой подтвердит мою версию. Это вас убедит?  
Кирк задумался.  
– Если только. Ладно. Вопрос пока открыт. Тебе бы адвокатом работать.  
– Капитан, я лишь стремлюсь к тому, чтобы …  
– Восторжествовала справедливость? – с сарказмом закончил за него Кирк и нажал на клавишу интеркома.  
– Боунз!   
– Доктора нет на борту корабля, – тихо проинформировал капитана Спок.  
Джим быстро взглянул на вулканца, и тут же переключил клавиши.  
– Ухура слушает, капитан.  
– Найдите мне МакКоя. Постарайтесь побыстрее!  
– Есть, капитан.  
– Посмотрим, что он скажет, – сказал Кирк, – в любом случае ты меня удивил.  
Вулканец поднял бровь.  
– А теперь, мистер Спок – продолжил Кирк, – давайте обсудим более важные вопросы. Что вы можете сказать о профессоре? Выяснилось хоть что-то?  
– Да, капитан, – кивнул первый офицер. – Задача практически решена. Землетрясение, на которое ссылается профессор, действительно имело место. Ровно 182 дня и 4 с половиной часа назад. Но сканеры не обнаружили под обломками остатков репликатора. Что касается аппарата связи – здесь Литт сказал правду. Засыпанными оказались продукты питания. Их запас, надо отметить был существенным. Не вдаваясь в подсчеты, можно сказать что…  
– Жратвы там было навалом, – подсказал нетерпеливо Кирк.  
Спок со сдержанным достоинством кивнул.  
– Да, можно сказать, что голод им не грозил бы много месяцев.  
– Они сделали запасы и отдали аппарат племени, за которым наблюдали.   
– Но зачем? – удивленно спросил Спок. – Хотели купить их дружбу, уважение?  
– Может быть… Но я ставлю на сострадание. Профессор, несмотря на то, что брызжет ядом как кобра, не производит впечатления законченного циника.  
– Кобра? – удивленно переспросил Спок. – Очаровательное сравнение, капитан.  
Джим самодовольно усмехнулся:  
– Ладно, забудь. А поискать репликатор нельзя? Там же мощный источник питания…  
– Да, капитан. Я уже произвел поиск…  
Зазвучал сигнал интеркома.  
– Кирк слушает.  
– Капитан, срочное сообщение от группы высадки и профессора Литта.  
– Давайте сюда. И где МакКой?  
– Капитан, боюсь, это сообщение связано с доктором.  
Спок подошел поближе к капитанскому видеофону.  
Кирк, нахмурившись, нажал на кнопку вывода информации.  
Экран покрылся белыми полосами.  
– Ухура! Отфильтруйте частоты! Ну и где этот чертов репликатор? – быстро спросил Джим.  
– Я установил его местонахождение. 18,7 километра по направлению юго-восток от лагеря профессора.  
Интерком воспроизвел изображение Гаррисона Литта.  
Выражение лица его было мрачным.  
– Капитан Кирк, у меня плохие вести… Диана, – позвал профессор обернувшись. К экрану подошла темноволосая женщина.  
«Это она вызвалась проводить доктора в деревню» – узнал женщину Кирк.  
– Здравствуйте! Капитан Кирк… мы были в деревне… Произошли некоторые осложнения…  
Джим слушал, холодея в душе.

***  
Дверь подвала с лязгом отворилась. Шимен вскочила на ноги. МакКой сжал кулаки, подавляя вспышку страха.  
– Выходи, – кивнул охранник.  
– Удачи, – услышал доктор грустный голос старухи.   
Покидать этот душный подвал в настоящий момент ему не хотелось. Но у стража порядка были свои представления о том, что нужно делать, а что нет. Он отступил в сторону, и в подвал вошли еще двое.   
Проявлять героизм в такой ситуации не имело никакого смысла, и МакКой покорно побрел за стражниками вверх по лестнице.   
Они вышли во внутренний дворик большого глинобитного дома, затем попали в коридор, ведущий в другую часть дома. Остановились они в приличной, по местным меркам, комнате. Здесь сопровождающие указали МакКою на скамейку у окна и встали рядом. Створки были приоткрыты. Налетел свежий ветерок, занавески чуть качнулись. МакКой подумал, что окажись на его месте был Джим, он наверняка попробовал бы удрать через окно, но доктору это было не по силам.. Ладно бы окно выходило куда-нибудь в лес, на пустырь, где можно спрятаться, уйти от неминуемой погони… Но оно выходило на широкую площадь, в центре которой находился деревянный помост со столбом, весьма, как решил МакКой зловещего вида. К помосту вела широкая лестница.  
МакКой сглотнул.  
Нет, этого не может быть.  
Он сел на скамейку, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. Постепенно комната заполнилась народом.  
Глаза доктора различили Мара. Юноша стоял, прижимая к себе сверток с младенцем. Он заметил и Шимен. Судя по всему ее выпустили, поверив объяснениям. А это значило – его вина практически доказана.  
МакКой вспомнил пару слов из лексикона молодого русского энсина, которые тот позволял себе, пока никто не понимал их значения.  
Гул стих, когда в комнату вошел высокий мускулистый человек со смоляными волосами.   
Все встали.  
«Вот и местный це-вир, по имени Джед», – устало подумал МакКой.   
Его не покидало чувство нереальности происходящего.

***  
Дневник капитана. Дополнение. Запись произведена главным инженером Монтгомери Скоттом.  
Капитан Кирк и мистер Спок телепортировались вниз, в лагерь профессора Литта. Мне приказано вести постоянное наблюдение, как за ними, так и за окружающим пространством. Меня беспокоит возникающее время от времени возмущение магнитосферы планеты. Это может сказаться на стабильной работе коммуникаторов группы высадки. Кроме того, не исключена вероятность появления в данном секторе клингонских кораблей.

***  
– Вы не понимаете капитан, – голос Литт был усталым. – Они не будут с вами разговаривать. И вообще то, что вы собираетесь сделать, там в деревне – есть ни что иное, как нарушение Первой директивы, за которую вы тут так яростно ратовали…  
– Первая директива?! Нам известны все ваши проделки с репликатором, мистер Литт! – воскликнул Кирк. – Так что попрошу эту тему пока не поднимать! Все что мне нужно – это кто-то из ваших, в роли проводника! И пока я прошу вас только об этом.  
– Вы забыли слово «пожалуйста», капитан, – ответил Гаррисон Литт, но, взглянув в потемневшие от еле сдерживаемого гнева глаза Джеймса Кирка, тут же добавил: – Послушайте, я говорю вам, это бесполезно. Я сочувствую вашему другу и вам, но я ничего не могу сделать… Они не будут слушать.   
– Нет, они будут меня слушать! – Кирк был сыт по горло и профессором и этой планетой. – Повторяю еще раз – сейчас мне нужен от вас только проводник в деревню. Профессор Литт, пожалуйста, я прошу нам помочь.  
Что ж, если для того чтобы добиться сотрудничества, приходиться просить о помощи, ах нет, простите, вежливо умолять о помощи – он сделает это. Пьяный О`Райли и пропавший репликатор – отошли в сознании капитана на самый дальний план. Сейчас важным было только одно – вытащить из передряги Боунза с наименьшими потерями.  
– Вы не имеете права! – закричал возмущенно Литт. – Вы не должны вмешиваться!   
– Капитан…– тихо начал Спок, – позвольте заметить…  
– Если и ты хочешь сказать мне, что я НЕ должен делать, лучше сразу поднимайся на корабль!  
– Нет, капитан, – так же тихо продолжил Спок, – нет. Я хочу сказать, что времени спускаться в деревню в сопровождении кого бы то ни было, нет. Я предлагаю воспользоваться телепортатором.  
Джим потер рукой лоб.  
– Извини, Спок. Но проводник нам все же нужен. Профессор, вы отказываетесь?  
– Да вы оба сошли с ума! – снова повысил голос Литт. – Думаете, вам все сойдет с рук? Нам дали разрешение на исследования, только при условии невмешательства в местные порядки! Клингоны только и ждут, чтобы обвинить нас в нарушении условий! Вы что там собираетесь пропагандировать здоровый образ жизни или достижения современной медицины? Вы же, мистер вулканец, вообще не должны появляться на глазах у местных! Как вы собираетесь их убедить отступить от своих законов? Соблюдение правил – это стержень их культуры! Нормы законов – возведены в абсолют. Это то, что помогло им выжить! Возможно, они так цепляются за свои традиции именно потому, что понимают – их мир безвозвратно уходит… Своего рода инстинкт!  
– Если я вижу, что члену моего экипажа грозит опасность – я обязан попытаться ему помочь! – ответил Кирк. – Этот закон – абсолют для меня.   
– Вы не можете, не имеете права навязывать им свои порядки! А! Так вы собрались применить силу? Да, что вы еще можете? Это единственный выход для вас. Вы улетите, а мне здесь дальше работать! И как я буду общаться? Как я объясню, что закон, который хорош для них – не годится для нас?!  
– Меня не волнует, что вы и кому скажете! Если вы позволяете так поступать с вашими людьми, – это ваше дело!  
Кирк оглядел остальных этнографов.  
– Как я понимаю, никто мне не поможет? А вы, Диана, – он подошел к темноволосой женщине, – вы же были там… почему вы не предупредили доктора? И всех нас?   
– Я… капитан, – она прикусила губу.  
– Пожалуйста, – сказал Кирк, – помогите нам. Все что я прошу – это спуститься в деревню и показать где там и что, я сам поговорю с вождем.   
– Хорошо, если вас это успокоит, – я схожу с вами, – кивнула Диана. – Вы сами увидите, что сделать ничего нельзя.  
– Диана! Ты не обязана им помогать, – сказал Литт.  
– Да, Гарри, не обязана. Но я хочу это сделать. И ты мне не можешь запретить.   
– Спасибо, – быстро сказал Кирк и достал коммуникатор. – Кирк вызывает «Энтерпрайз»! Скотти! Перенеси нас троих в деревню. Координаты…  
– Ты понимаешь, чем ты рискуешь? Наша работа… – продолжал возражать Литт.  
– Довольно того, что погибла Дженис! – воскликнула Диана.   
Кирк взял Диану за руку и направился к выходу. Литту ничего не оставалось, как отступить с дороги. Тем более, что за капитаном и женщиной шел Спок.

***  
Два часа и двадцать ударов.  
Он не совсем понял приговор. По крайней мере, в отношении двух часов. Какого либо длительного разбирательства и не потребовалось. Зачем? Если прокурор, адвокат и судья соединились в одном лице. Объяснить что-либо ему тоже не дали.   
Один из стражников, привязывая доктора к столбу, охотно разъяснил, что два часа – это время подумать. Дальше придет це-вир и исполнит наказание.  
«Вот как… – горько подумал МакКой, – этот тип еще выполняет функции палача. Очень эффективная система правосудия. Минимум бюрократии и огромная экономия на налогах».  
Солнце слепило глаза, несмотря на то, что день клонился к закату.   
Он уже почти час тоскливо обозревал окрестности. Горы, окружавшие долину, где была деревенька, теперь выглядели угрюмо. Почему Диана не сообщила на корабль о том, что случилось? Может быть, ей запретил профессор Литт? И почему она не предупредила его? Изменилось бы что-нибудь для него, если бы он знал, что может последовать за операцией? Скорее всего – нет… у местных свои законы – у него свои…  
Площадь была почти пуста. Люди приходили, уходили, обменивались какими-то фразами. Скорее удивленными, чем враждебными. И на том спасибо.   
Из-за угла одного здания показалась знакомая фигура. Мар почти бежал. Он забрался на помост и подошел к доктору.  
– Я хочу сказать вам спасибо, – сказал паренек грустно. – Неважно, что говорит Джед и другие. Я знаю, что вы ни в чем не виноваты.   
МакКой хмыкнул. Руки, стянутые за спиной, давно тупо ныли.  
– Знаешь, – сказал он, – лечить людей – не такое уж плохое занятие.  
– Я знаю. Я тоже хотел научиться. Я просил Шимен, но она больше не берет учеников.  
Каждый задумался о своем. Потом Мар спросил:  
– Можно я назову малыша твоим именем, Макой?  
Доктор горько усмехнулся. Это становится традицией… Надо завязывать с детской практикой. Мамаша предыдущего младенца ударила его камнем по голове вместо благодарности…  
– Если хочешь… – тем не менее, ответил он, чуть смущенно, – только не называй его моим, ладно?  
Мар удивленно уставился на доктора.  
– Хм. Ну, неважно… А ты нашел, кто будет его кормить?  
– Да! У Сани была подруга. Сначала ее муж был против, но я обещал приносить им каждый день еду. И тогда она взяла моего сына. Знаешь, я все равно упрошу Шимен научить меня. Я не буду ошибаться.  
– Не каждого можно спасти. Иногда люди умирают.   
– Я понимаю. Я могу вам хоть как-то помочь? – нерешительно спросил Мар.  
– Помочь? – в душе МакКоя тут же загорелась надежда. – Да!!! Еще бы! Слушай, парень – тебе нужно сбегать к Эт-Хоногам, на гору – и попросить их… нет, заставить их, рассказать о том, что случилось капитану Кирку. Ты запомнишь? Кирк. Джим Кирк. Они должны сказать ему. Если ты это сделаешь – то моя шкура останется целой… подожди-ка…  
МакКой прищурился. С высоты помоста ему было видно почти всю маленькую деревню. На окраине он различил знакомое свечение телепортационного луча.  
– Ну наконец-то! – воскликнул он радостно. Доктор уже разглядел яркую рубашку своего друга и темноволосую высокую голову рядом. А это кто? Диана?   
Ему захотелось завопить от радости.  
– Мар! Оглянись! Вон видишь – это мои друзья. Они меня сейчас отсюда заберут!!!

***  
– Мы пришли к вам с миром, – в третий раз повторил капитан космического корабля Федерации Джеймс Т. Кирк, – Понимаете? Мы хотим для вас только счастливой и мирной жизни. Ничего больше. Да, мы не знали кое-что из ваших обычаев и законов. Теперь мы знаем. Мы знаем и то, как это важно для вас. Больше ничего подобного не произойдет. Я прошу сделать исключение из вашего правила. Одно единственное. Отпустите моего друга и больше вы нас никогда здесь не увидите. Я обещаю.   
Спок уже тридцать минут слушал этот монолог в разных вариантах. Ответ был один. Нельзя – значит нельзя. Исключения не допускаются. Он чувствовал раздражение этого туземца, упершегося в своей позиции насмерть, и не желающего слушать никаких аргументов. Чем больше говорил Джим – тем больше це-вир Джед убеждался в своей правоте. Спок чувствовал, как нарастает гнев и отчаяние капитана.   
– Нет, – опять покачал головой туземец. – Нет, нет и нет. Вы не понимаете, о чем просите. Почему я должен отпустить его? Потому что он не знал? Но и мы не знаем – чтобы сделал бы ваш друг, если бы знал. Что сделано – то сделано. Только это и имеет значение. Приговор для всех один. Для всех нас.  
– Но он-то не из вас! Это мой человек, я сам его накажу, если уж на то пошло!  
– Сани умерла здесь. Поэтому мы должны решать. Разговор окончен, капитан Джеймс Кирк. Я не изменю своего решения.  
Спор о юрисдикции зашел в тупик. Джим взглянул на Спока, затем снова перевел взгляд на це-вира.  
– Я могу поговорить с ним?  
– Можете. Два часа еще не прошли. Это время и дается для того, чтобы родственники погибшего или кто-либо другой могли сказать виновнику все, что желают.

***  
МакКой видел, как капитан и Спок скрылись в доме вождя. Это ему не понравилось. Он предпочел бы, чтобы его без затей подняли на борт. Но, очевидно, Кирк хочет попытаться договориться миром, прежде чем…  
– Джед не отпустит тебя, – сказал Мар, прерывая размышления МакКоя о дипломатических талантах своего друга. – Такое уже было.   
– Посмотрим, – ответил доктор, – я думаю, что у них есть туз в рукаве.  
– Туз? – переспросил Мар.  
МакКой рассмеялся. Возможно, чуть нервно.  
Следующие полчаса он рассказывал пареньку теорию карточной игры под названием покер. Чем больше проходило времени, тем напряженнее следил он за домом вождя. Его терпение было вознаграждено. Дверь открылась, на пороге появились Кирк, Спок и Диана. Увидев их лица, МакКой пробормотал про себя: «О, черт!»

***  
– Капитан, мне очень жаль, – сказал Спок, – что глава тезариусианского поселения оказался глух к вашим словам. Это не ваша вина.  
Кирк гневно сверкнул на него глазами.  
– Ты что, думаешь, я позволю отстегать Боунза кнутом? – почти закричал он. – Да, никогда! Это унизительно – раз! И чертовски больно! Неужели ты забыл… как нас?… Нет, никогда! У меня есть план, но немного рискованный. Ты в деле?  
Спок кивнул. Аргумент об унизительности такого наказания не приходил ему в голову. Он сделал мысленно отметку – поразмышлять на эту тему чуть позднее.   
– Диана, – обернулся Джим к женщине, – вам лучше нас покинуть. Не хочу, чтобы у вас были неприятности.  
– Ну уж нет, капитан! Я с вами до конца!  
– Спорить некогда, мы почти пришли. Стойте спокойно здесь, – приказал Кирк.  
– Джим! Сколько можно ждать! – закричал МакКой, как только троица подошла к помосту.   
Кирк быстро забрался наверх.  
– Ты договорился с вождем?  
– Да, договорился, – кивнул Кирк, доставая из сапога нож.  
– Ты что это…  
Кирк перерезал веревки, стягивающие руки его друга.  
– Ну слава Богу! Я уж думал, что мне… Ты представляешь, эти олухи… ты…   
МакКой счастливо потянулся и начал растирать руки.  
Кирк схватил его за плечо и потащил вниз по ступенькам:  
– Ни черта я не договорился, Боунз. Этот осел уперся насмерть.   
Внизу, все так же придерживая доктора одной рукой, он сказал:  
– Так. Времени у нас очень мало. Мы сейчас пойдем тихо и спокойно до конца деревни. Как будто так и надо.   
– И это называется планом? – удивленно спросил Спок, направляясь вслед за Кирком и доктором.  
– Это называется немного рискованным планом, мистер Спок, – сообщил Кирк. – А ты тут зачем? – Джим взглянул на Мара, увязавшегося за ними.  
– Мар, – обернулся к парнишке доктор, – самое лучшее, что ты можешь сделать для нас – тихонько исчезнуть. Потом, если будет время, мы еще поговорим. Я замолвлю за тебя словечко Шимен.  
Мар остановился в нерешительности.  
– Да, – подтвердила Диана, – тебе лучше уйти. Ты теперь должен заботиться о своем малыше, Мар.  
– Спокойней, – сказал капитан, сжимая руку МакКоя. – Идем спокойней.  
– Мальчик ушел, – сообщил Спок, незаметно оглядываясь. – Из дома вождя вышел стражник, – сообщил он пару минут спустя.  
– Ну, вот и все, – сказал Джим, – теперь побежали!  
Четыре человека кинулись бежать со всех ног из деревни.  
Спок на ходу достал коммуникатор.  
– Спок вызывает «Энтерпрайз»! Мистер Скотт!  
Деревня кончилась, началась каменистая равнина, плавно поднимающаяся в гору.  
– Спок вызывает «Энтерпрайз»! Мистер Скотт!  
Шипение статики и тишина.  
Из деревни послышались возмущенные крики.  
– Похоже, они обнаружили пропажу, – сказала Диана.  
– Спок! В чем дело?  
– Сложно сказать, капитан, нет связи.   
Кирк достал свой коммуникатор.  
– Кирк вызывает «Энтерпрайз»! Отвечайте!   
– Вон они, вон! – донеслось до беглецов.  
– Нужно бежать! – закричала Диана. – Скорее! Здесь есть одно место, куда они никогда не ходят!  
– Вызывайте корабль, мистер Спок, – приказал Кирк, опять хватая доктора за руку. – Побежали все! Быстро!

***  
– «Энтерпрайз!» Кирк вызывает «Энтерпрайз»! Ответьте!   
МакКой оглянулся. Кирк стоял на краю обрыва. Позади был изматывающий бег по пересеченной местности. Они начали карабкаться по скалам, стараясь не потерять из виду Диану, показывающую дорогу, или, что было бы хуже – не свалиться со скалистого обрыва. МакКой разглядел вверху ряд пещер и низкие кусты чахлой растительности. Спок прикрывал отход, сообщая на бегу о маневрах аборигенов, возмущенных наглым побегом.  
– Джим! Быстрее! Джим! – окликнул капитана МакКой.  
– «Энтерпрайз»!  
– Сюда, сюда! – замахала руками Диана.  
На уступ вскарабкался Спок.  
– Берегитесь! – закричал он. – У них стрелы!  
Но было поздно.   
Капитан вскрикнул и схватился за правое плечо.  
Коммуникатор полетел в пропасть.  
– Джим! – МакКой кинулся было к капитану, но его перехватил Спок.  
– Наверх, доктор, быстрее, – он толкнул МакКоя к скале и обернулся к Кирку.  
На ладонь выше локтя руку капитана пронзила стрела. Кровь уже капала на песок.   
– Джим, давай скорее.  
Кирк сделал неуверенный шаг навстречу первому офицеру. Спок подхватил его и, не давая упасть, тоже подтолкнул к скале.  
– Давай, Джим, соберись. Сильными руками он практически подкинул Кирка вверх. Джим уцепился здоровой рукой за выступ в скале и тут же МакКой с Дианой подхватили его, не давая упасть.  
Кирк подтянулся и неловко перевалился за край скалы.   
– Спок! – МакКой заглянул вниз.  
Первый офицер пригнулся за камнем. Снова взлетел рой стрел, и доктор поспешно убрал голову из зоны обстрела.  
Кирк сидел на камне, зажав рану другой рукой.  
– Вот черт, – прокомментировал доктор событие, разглядываю стрелу.  
– «Энтерпрайз», – проговорил еле слышно Кирк. – Боунз, вызови корабль. Что там могло произойти?  
– Джим, у меня нет коммуникатора. Дай я посмотрю… – но Джим помотал головой.  
– Ты что? – спросил немного озадаченно МакКой. – Дай я посмотрю рану.  
– Спок, – кивнул Кирк головой в сторону обрыва.   
Мгновение спустя голова вулканца показалась над его краем. Первый офицер подтянулся на руках и перебрался в безопасное место.  
– Спок! Корабль! Пусть заберут нас! – подскочил к нему МакКой.   
Первый офицер опять было взялся за коммуникатор…  
– Осторожно, доктор! – внезапно крикнул он, хватая МакКоя за руку. Доктор подступил слишком близко к крутому склону уступа, и вулканец увидел, что земля на краю пошла трещинами под весом доктора. Или он слишком резко дернул МакКоя за руку? Но он сам, в тот же миг, потерял равновесие и шагнул на его место. Край обвалился и Спок покатился вниз. Падение остановил огромный валун, о который первый офицер со всего размаха стукнулся боком.  
МакКой оглянулся на Кирка. Капитан сидел все в той же позе, рукав его золотистой рубашки намок от крови. Диана стояла рядом, нервно сжав руки. Внизу первый офицер с гримасой страдания на лице постарался занять устойчивое положение.  
– Спок! – закричал доктор, – Спок! Ты в порядке? Капитан ранен! Вызови корабль. Спок! Корабль, Спок! Коммуникатор!  
– Доктор, не нужно так кричать, – ответил вулканец, доставая свой коммуникатор.  
– Джим! – МакКой кинулся к Кирку. – Не волнуйся, сейчас мы поднимемся на корабль. Все будет нормально, слышишь?  
– Спок?! – доктор оглянулся. – Что ты там возишься?!!  
– Мой коммуникатор сломан, доктор, – ответил первый офицер, забираясь обратно на уступ. – Что с капитаном?  
– Сломан? – переспросил МакКой. – Ты уверен?  
– Доктор, может быть все же окажете первую помощь пострадавшему? – спросил вулканец. Лицо Кирка, на его взгляд, было очень бледным. – Я же попробую починить коммуникатор. А где коммуникатор капитана?  
– В пропасти, – буркнул МакКой, оборачиваясь к раненому, – ну что, дружище… дай я посмотрю…  
Кирк сглотнул, но отнял вторую руку от раны.  
– Сейчас, не волнуйся только.   
МакКой осторожно разорвал рукав рубашки.  
Стрелы тезариусианцев были тонкие, с аккуратным оперением. Какие у них наконечники доктор сказать не мог, так как конец стрелы застрял в теле.  
– Эх, если бы навылет, – пробормотал он, – мы бы живо ее достали.   
Диана подошла поближе. Женщина все еще с трудом дышала после быстрого бега и чуть прихрамывала.  
– Вот не повезло, вам, – сказала она. – Единственный плюс – это то, что наши друзья туземцы еще не додумались отравлять стрелы.  
– Ну, ничего страшного, Джим. Больно, да? Что там, Спок, у тебя? – опять обернулся доктор к вулканцу. – Долго ты еще будешь возиться с этой чертовой штуковиной?  
– Боюсь, что да, доктор. Коммуникатор очень поврежден. В ближайшее время связи не будет.   
– Там что-то случилось, – сказал Кирк, – и я должен знать что… Из вашего лагеря можно связаться с кораблем? – Джим взглянул на Диану.  
– Можно, – кивнула она. – Но теперь вам будет трудно дойти.  
– Да, Джим, – поддержал женщину МакКой, – сейчас об этом нет и речи. Нужно сначала что ни будь сделать с твоей рукой.  
– Ну, так делай! – Кирк прерывисто воздохнул. Плечо горело огнем.  
– Джим. Я понимаю, тебе больно. Но нельзя ничего делать в этой грязи… – попытался возразить МакКой.  
– Ты что, предлагаешь мне ходить с этой штукой всю оставшуюся жизнь?  
– Доставать здесь стрелу – нельзя, мы инфицируем рану. Я наложу жгут немного выше, чтобы кровь перестала идти.   
– Вы уверены, доктор? – спросил Спок, приближаясь, – не разумнее было бы…  
– Кто из нас доктор, ты или я, чертов вулканец? – огрызнулся МакКой.  
– Боунз, отстань ради Бога от Спока, – сказал Кирк. – Перетяни руку и давайте свалим отсюда побыстрее.  
– Хорошо, Джим, сейчас мы уйдем, – сказал МакКой.  
Он оглянулся, прислушиваясь к злобным воплям, все еще раздававшимся внизу.  
Спок тоже слышал крики в долине.  
– Сюда они не сунутся, – сообщила Диана, – эта гора, что-то вроде табу у них. Здесь живут духи.  
– Какая приятная новость, – пробормотал МакКой, – может быть…  
Свист стрелы прервал его.   
Спок с удивлением смотрел на дрожащее древко стрелы, воткнувшееся в ствол дерева, рядом с которым он стоял.  
«Судя по ее длине и оперению в ход пошли арбалеты», – решил Спок.  
МакКой оглянулся на вулканца:  
– Найти бы место поспокойней. Если они нас поймают…  
Отметины от веревок на запястьях доктора были еще свежи.  
Я предлагаю укрыться в пещерах, – сказал Спок, – здесь их много.   
– Да, это так, – отозвалась Диана. – И большая часть пещер соединена друг с другом ходами.  
Еще одна короткая арбалетная стрела свистнула в отдалении. Прицел был взят высоко.  
– Вставай, Джим, – Спок подошел к капитану. – Я помогу.  
Джим отрицательно покачал головой.  
– Не надо, я сам.  
Он встал, и под пристальным взглядом первого офицера направился ко входу в пещеру.  
Диана уже скрылась там.  
МакКой пошел следом. Сердце сдавило предчувствие, что все неприятности только начинаются.   
Они уже углубились метров на триста вглубь пещеры, когда Спок остановил их.  
– Подождите, доктор. Оставайтесь здесь. Тут безопасно и есть свет, – первый офицер поднял голову вверх, разглядывая отверстие в толще породы, через которое эта часть пещеры освещалась, – я поищу проход дальше, а вы помогите капитану.  
Джим Кирк опустился на колени у стены пещеры.   
– Я сам знаю, что мне делать, Спок, – зло бросил доктор. Секунду спустя он добавил почти миролюбиво: – Мне нужна вода.  
Первый офицер кивнул.  
– Вам здесь ничего не грозит, – повторил первый офицер. – Что касается воды, то я поищу. Думаю, здесь может быть ручей.  
Диана, решив, что ее помощь доктору не нужна, направилась вслед за Споком.   
МакКой проводил их взглядом. Заметив, что первый офицер держится немного напряженно, он окликнул его:  
– Ты серьезно ушибся?  
– Со мной все в порядке, – холодно ответил первый офицер, – займитесь лучше делом.  
«Займитесь делом… Хорошо ему говорить… чертов вулканец… ни аптечки, ни инструментов…» – пробурчал МакКой и взглянул на свои руки. Ладони были в крови, но еще и в грязи от карабканья по скалам. Ну что ж… Он решительно вытер ладони о свою рубашку и присел рядом с Кирком.  
– Ну, старина… давай что-нибудь попробуем сделать…

***  
Диана еле успевала за Споком.  
– Здесь должна быть вода, я помню, – сказала она, стараясь немного замедлить их передвижение.  
Вулканец оглянулся и сразу понял, что немолодой уже женщине, трудно за ним угнаться. Он остановился, поджидая Диану.  
– Мистер Спок, я хотела бы прервать свое участие в экспедиции и вернуться с вами на корабль. Это можно сделать?  
– Да, это возможно, – ответил Спок немного удивленно. – Мы могли бы забрать всех вас отсюда.  
– Нет, Литт не согласится, – быстро сказала Диана.  
– Его исследования крайне важны для него.  
Диана кивнула.   
– Да, очень важны. И для меня тоже. Хм. Я тоже доброволец, но всему есть предел. Когда погибла Дженис Литт…  
«Сестра профессора, врач экспедиции, – вспомнил Спок. – Да, и еще странная фраза прозвучала: «Довольно того, что погибла Дженис».  
– К ней применили местный закон? – спросил Спок.  
Диана посмотрела на него с уважением.  
– Да, вы верно догадались. Только ее пациент был молодой здоровый парень. Ей присудили сорок пять ударов… Бог мой!   
Диана остановилась, прижимая руки к горящим щекам.  
– Мы … растерялись. С одной стороны Первая директива. С другой – это варварство. Мнения разделились в лагере… В общем Литт … ну вы знаете…  
Первый офицер кивнул.  
– Понимаю. Да, это сложная этическая дилемма.   
Он остановился, сканируя местность трикодером.  
– Нам туда, – сказал Спок. – Это пещера сквозная.  
Они вышли на другую сторону горного хребта. Прошли немного вверх и тут же услышали журчание ручья.  
Спустя четверть часа Спок отыскал большую светлую пещеру с песчаным полом, она, как и предупреждала Диана, была связана ходом с той, где остались МакКой и Кирк. Спок не успел удивиться столь странной горной формации, как Диана сказала:  
– В большинстве своем это не пещеры, а ходы, проделанные много веков назад Пожирателем Песка, – заметив недоуменный взгляд вулканца, она добавила: – Вымерший вид. Что-то вроде огромной змеи.  
– Любопытно, – ответил Спок.  
Диана показала тару, чтобы носить воду, ею оказались небольшие, но прочные скорлупки орехов Ги.   
– Их используют местные, – пояснила она.  
Она устала, но ей хотелось поговорить еще с немногословным вулканцем.

 

***  
– Боунз! Больно!  
– Я знаю, Джим. Потерпи.  
Дело дрянь, если капитан говорит о том, что ему больно.   
Чуткие пальцы врача продолжали обследовать раненое плечо его друга. Кирк сидел на земле сцепив зубы от боли.   
– Думаю, что можно было бы попробовать достать стрелу… – вынес свой вердикт доктор.  
– Делай что хочешь, только быстрее!   
– Быстрее не получится! – закричал МакКой. – О чем ты думал, когда заявился на эту чертову площадь! Не могли взять, что ли что ни будь из лекарств?! У меня же нет ничего! Я что, по-твоему, должен операцию делать голыми руками?!  
Кирк застонал.  
– Нож, черт тебя возьми, Боунз, – возьми у меня нож…   
Несправедливые упреки доктора почти не дошли до его сознания.  
– О, господи…  
МакКой быстро обыскал капитана. Искомая вещь оказалась спрятана в левом сапоге. Заодно он снял с Кирка пояс с фазером и стянул с него рубашку.  
– Ну, что же ты? – Джим опять поторопил врача. Единственное что ему хотелось – чтобы все закончилось побыстрее.   
МакКой постарался взять себя в руки и успокоиться.   
– Хорошо. Давай попробуем… Придется нам по старинке… Садись сюда и положи руку на этот камень.   
МакКой взял фазер и отойдя немного в сторону направил тонкий луч на лезвие ножа. Через секунду в руках доктора оказался стерильный инструмент.  
– Ну что, готов?  
Кирк кивнул, закрывая глаза. МакКой взглянул с сомнением на своего друга. Затем перевел взгляд на фазер. Неплохой способ анестезии… Но вряд ли это пойдет на пользу ослабленному потерей крови организму. Святые небеса! Какая польза?! Даже легкое поражение фазером в таком состоянии может стать опасным. На другой чаше весов не менее опасный болевой шок.  
МакКой присел рядом, вновь осматривая рану. Если сделать разрез, то можно добраться до наконечника.   
С другой стороны… Может быть там нет зазубрин? Тогда достать стрелу можно и так…  
Он коснулся стрелы пальцами. И тут же ощутил, как вздрогнул Джим. Нужно попробовать… уговаривал он сам себя. Доктор осторожно потянул стрелу.  
Кирк застонал и замотал головой.  
– Джим…  
Тонкое древко стрелы сломалось в пальцах доктора.  
МакКой увидел, как смертельная бледность разлилась по лицу Джима. Голова откинулась назад, пульс участился.   
МакКой ругал себя последними словами, когда сзади послышались шаги. Спок! МакКой совсем забыл о нем.   
– Как дела, доктор?  
На миг МакКою захотелось ответить обычной колкостью, но он тут же отогнал это желание.  
– Все гораздо хуже, чем могло бы быть… Ты нашел воду?   
– Да, тут есть выход на другую сторону горного хребта, а там течет ручей. Кроме того мы нашли удобную пещеру. Что с капитаном? Вы достали стрелу?  
– Надо перебраться туда…. Нужен свет, здесь темно. Древко сломалось. Ему очень больно, но нужно будет попробовать еще раз. Тебе придется подержать его. А где Диана? Она вроде пошла с тобой?  
– Я отправил ее в лагерь профессора, доктор. За помощью. К сожалению, она не знает точной дороги, лишь общее направление. И она оставила свой плащ. Для капитана.  
– И как она дойдет, если не знает куда идти? В горах темнеет быстро.  
– Верно. Но она знает где-то тут небольшую пещерку, где можно скоротать часы до рассвета. Думаю, что с ней все будет в порядке.  
МакКою так не казалось, но сейчас у него были другие заботы.   
– Джим? – тихо позвал Спок капитана, – Джим!  
Спок подхватил на руки товарища.  
– Пойдемте, доктор. Не забудьте, пожалуйста, фазер капитана.  
МакКой проглотил шпильку. В эту минуту он был готов стерпеть все что угодно, благословляя небеса за силу и способности вулканцев.

***  
– Давай его сюда. Осторожней! Где горячая вода? Ах, да… Лей мне на руки. Все? Уже все? Нужно больше!   
МакКой чувствовал, что его трясет. Он не мог понять, что с ним? Нервное перенапряжение? Страх? Неуверенность? Пещера, которую нашел Спок, была светлой, сухой и чистой. Чего нельзя было сказать о нем и его пациенте. Фазер легко вскипятил воду в скорлупе орехов Ги, но их объем был мал, поэтому доктор отправился к ручью, чтобы в холодной воде отмыть хорошенько руки, прежде чем…  
Вот оно.  
Вот почему его трясет.  
Ему не приходилось еще делать подобные операции без анестезии. Ни разу. Какого черта! Он врач, а не коновал, а у врача всегда есть под рукой большой арсенал всевозможных средств. Здесь же…   
– Как вы собираетесь извлекать стрелу, доктор? – услышал он обеспокоенный голос Спока.  
МакКою хотелось ответить: «Руками», но он, ополоснув еще раз лицо молча обернулся к вулканцу. Спок спрашивает не из любопытства, надо полагать, у него есть какая-то идея.  
– Вы делали подобное раньше? – снова спросил Спок.  
– Да, пару раз в день, когда практиковал на Земле, – не удержался МакКой. – Самое обычное дело, знаешь ли… постоянно кто-то в тебя пускает стрелы.  
– Доктор… Вы шутите?   
Понимать это следовало так: «Как вы можете шутить в такой ситуации?» Или, что точнее: «как смеете шутить?»  
Черт! ЧЕРТ!  
– Я сделаю надрез на коже и протолкну туда стрелу. Есть другие предложения?  
– Да.   
– Слушаю. И ты промыл ему руку?  
– Безусловно. Все готово.   
– Хорошо. Так что за идея?  
– Очевидно, вы не знаете, но один ваш соотечественник, точнее сказать житель Земли, арабский медик по имени Альбукасис придумал, в свое время, более щадящий вариант. Мне попался на глаза вот этот кусочек породы, – Спок протянул МакКою раскрытую ладонь и тот увидел на ней тонкий ромбовидный осколок то ли сланца, то ли мрамора. – Можно его продезинфицировать… и если ввести его в рану, то, немного расширив раневой канал…  
– Я понял, – быстро прервал вулканца доктор. – Ты прав. Спасибо.  
– Нелогично благодарить меня за…  
Доктор не дослушав, уже шел к пещере. Тряска прошла, голова была ясной, руки уверенными.  
Кирк лежал на песке, под руку был подложен плащ Дианы, рядом скорлупки до верха наполненные горячей водой. Рубашка капитана порвана на аккуратные полоски, явно прокипяченные. Тут же нож и фазер.  
– Спок, из тебя выйдет прекрасная операционная сестра, – попытался на самом деле пошутить доктор, прислушиваясь к себе. Не придет ли снова волна страха и неуверенности? Даже если придет, он не выпустит ее наружу.– Полагаю, ты уже отмыл каменную штуковину?  
– До, но предлагаю еще раз и сланец, и нож стерилизовать фазером. И еще…  
Доктор поднял руку, призывая к молчанию, потом прижал пальцы к шее Кирка, проверяя пульс.  
Тот поднял голову.   
– Так, сейчас все быстро сделаем. Будет немного больно, но иначе никак. Спок, мне нужна твоя помощь. Придержи его.  
– Не надо, я сам, – сказал Кирк, пытаясь сесть.  
– Вас, капитан, не спрашивают, – сказал МакКой с обманчивой мягкостью. – «Сам» мы уже попробовали.   
Он без труда уложил раненого на место.  
– Спок контактный телепат, я не хочу…  
– Об этом, не беспокойся, Джим, – перебил капитана Спок, – я умею контролировать болевые ощущения. Мне ничего не грозит.  
– Вранье! – ответил Кирк. – Боунз, отпусти меня! Глупость какая! Не надо меня держать, я могу…  
– Я видел, как ты можешь, – попытался МакКой урезонить капитана, и не думая убирать руки с его груди. – Никто не сможет сохранить неподвижность, когда у него копаются в теле.   
– Кстати говоря, – сказал Спок, перемещаясь поближе, – я обнаружил, что древко не было сломано. Дело в том, что наконечник крепился к дереву субстанцией, похожей на воск, и это сделано специально, для затруднения извлечения стрелы и причинения большего вреда жертве.  
– Вот, видишь? Это не я дернулся, а…  
– Все! – заорал доктор. – Ты что думаешь, мне в кайф тебя по живому резать? Если хочешь чтобы все закончилось быстро и благополучно, будешь делать то, что я говорю! Все! Закончили разговор!  
Лучше так. Нападение лучший способ защиты.   
Первый офицер тем временем опустил каменный ромб на чистую ткань, рядом с ножом, несколькими фазерными импульсами разогрел их чуть ли не докрасна, затем ополоснул свои руки в горячей воде и присел около присмиревшего капитана, избегая лишний раз встречаться с ним взглядом. Он видел его искусанные губы, растерянность и страх, плескавшиеся в карих глазах.  
– Все будет хорошо, Джим, – сказал Спок. – Не волнуйся.  
Ментальный блок.   
Это легко.   
Боль – это легко.   
Всего-навсего лишние чувства.  
Да. Легко.  
Он коснулся плеча капитана и чуть не вскрикнул, когда дикая боль пронзила все его существо.  
Спокойно.  
Спокойно.  
Волна схлынула. Осталась где-то на границе сознания. Спок усилил барьер. И сразу отдалились звуки, образы; нужно время, чтобы совладать с эмоциями, с болью. Своей болью. Потом можно будет приглушить…  
МакКой так долго ждать не собирался и взял в руки нож.  
Надрез.  
– Держи крепче, – бросил он вулканцу.  
Пациент придушенно застонал.  
Теперь ромб. Дальше, еще немного.  
Вывернуться из рук вулканца у Кирка не было ни малейшего шанса. Все что он мог – это лишь завопить, не помня себя, от боли.  
«Сам он, как же, чертов гордец!» – прошипел про себя МакКой, продолжая орудовать в ране.  
– Ага! Вот он!  
Сознание оставило Кирка, и сердца Спока забились ровнее.   
Надо было объяснить МакКою, что он мог бы… но… Теперь это неважно.  
– Вы закончили?  
Доктор промывал рану, но оторвался на миг, взглянуть на Спока. Лицо вулканца было осунувшимся и серым.  
– Что с тобой? Ты выглядишь не лучше Джима.  
– Я в порядке.  
– Можешь отпустить его. Теперь от нас ничего не зависит. У капитана сильная иммунная система, я думаю, что он справится. Но если бы нас нашли и подняли на корабль было бы намного лучше.  
МакКой закончил перевязку и оттер со лба пот.  
– А ты хорошо придумал с этим древним арабом. Я же читал об этом способе… давно, у нас был факультатив по древней медицине, но я забыл…  
– Меня это не удивляет, – ответил Спок.  
МакКой вскинулся было, но встретил полный сострадания и затаенной боли взгляд.  
– Мне кажется вы устали, доктор. Идите и отдохните. Я посижу с капитаном.

***  
– Доктор, проснитесь.   
МакКой почувствовал, что кто-то трясет его за плечо, вырывая из объятий сна.  
– Спок…  
Он протер глаза, пытаясь сосредоточится.   
– Доктор, вы просили разбудить, если капитану станет хуже.  
– Да, – МакКой встал на ноги. Казалось, что пол качается.  
– Вы в порядке?  
– Да. Что с ним?  
– Я не могу сказать точно доктор, но, похоже, у него жар.  
– Не надо… Нет!   
МакКой склонился над раненым.  
– Нет! – продолжал твердить Кирк, воевавший в бреду с неведомым врагом. – Нет!  
– Эй, Джим! – МакКой легонько похлопал Кирка по щекам. – Эй!  
– Что с ним доктор? – спросил Спок озабочено, – температура повышена на 4, 8 градуса.  
– Как хорошо, что ты тут, чтобы сказать мне об этом, – отозвался доктор, но тут же спохватился, – м… я имел в виду, что это и так понятно.  
– Нужно понизить температуру, – сказал вулканец.  
В другое время, МакКой, не терпевший медицинских советов от кого бы то ни было, быстро осадил бы непрошенного советчика, но сейчас терпеливо объяснил:  
– Температура – это хорошо, Спок. Поскольку нет никаких лекарств, способных бороться с воспалением – организм сам защищается, как может.   
– Послушайте, не делайте этого… не надо! – Джим попытался привстать, но опять откинулся назад, тяжело дыша.  
МакКой еще раз потрогал лоб Кирка.  
– Все же ты прав – слишком высокая температура. Намочи вот это, – доктор протянул первому офицеру остатки растерзанной рубашки. – Я думаю, он справится, Спок. Должен справиться. Как ты думаешь, нас скоро найдут?  
– Я не могу сделать предположение о времени необходимом для поисков, не зная, что произошло на корабле. А ваш необоснованный оптимизм меня настораживает. Я начинаю думать, что туземные обычаи не такие уж бессмысленные.  
Не дав доктору времени разразится гневной тирадой, Спок скрылся в темноте. До МакКоя донесся плеск воды.  
«Туземные обычаи! Хорошо ему говорить! Можно подумать, я мог сделать, что-нибудь еще!» МакКой понимал, что Спок не в меньшей степени, чем он озабочен ситуацией, в которую они попали. Но первый офицер ни за что не признается, что боится за своего друга. «Ладно, вулканец, подожди, я придумаю для тебя достойный ответ!»  
– Боунз!  
Джим опять чуть приподнялся и поймал его за руку.   
– Я не хочу здесь оставаться! Почему они не пускают меня туда?  
– Все в порядке, Джим. Успокойся.  
– Здесь нет никого… пусто… – он застонал.  
– Вот доктор, возьмите, – Спок протянул МакКою влажную ткань. – Прошу меня извинить. Я был необъективен.  
Густой сумрак почти полностью скрывал лицо вулканца.  
– Забудь, Спок, – пораженно ответил МакКой. Он начал обтирать лицо и тело Джима влажной тканью.  
Тот опять заметался  
– Отпустите меня… Нет! Я не знаю… Что вы делаете? Пусти!  
– Тихо, тихо, успокойся.   
Первый офицер в замешательстве стоял, глядя на своих друзей.   
– О чем он говорит?  
– Этого никто не узнает, Спок.   
МакКой поднял голову, всматриваясь в лицо собеседника. Голос вулканца был напряжен.  
– С ним все будет в порядке, – твердо сказал доктор. – Лучшее, что ты можешь сейчас сделать – это отдохнуть. Завтра будет трудный день.  
– Я не устал, доктор. Может быть, мне следует… узнать, что его так беспокоит?  
– Нет! Он сейчас в иных мирах и не понимает о чем говорит. Это же обычный бред. Ты что, хочешь тоже тут свалиться в отключке?   
– Спок? – тихо позвал Кирк.  
– Да, Джим?   
– Что с кораблем?  
– Мы не знаем, Джим, – ответил первый офицер, – нет связи.  
– Нужно поговорить с ними… Они должны нас отпустить.  
– Кто, Джим? – мягко спросил вулканец, опускаясь на колени рядом. – Что тебя тревожит?  
– Спок, – позвал вулканца МакКой, – не делай этого. Поверь мне. Подожди до утра.  
Вулканец соединил кончики пальцев, еще раз взглянул на МакКоя, помедлил пару секунд и встал на ноги.  
– Хорошо, доктор.  
МакКой протянул Споку многострадальную рубашку  
– Намочи ее снова и иди отдыхать. Я справлюсь сам.

***  
…Влажный, липкий воздух мешал дышать, Длинные плети невообразимых растений то и дело хлестали по лицу, обдавая теплыми, мокрыми брызгами. Он был один, совсем… Прозрачные стены не давали уйти, не пропускали звук. Единственное место, куда можно было смотреть без страха – это высокое небо. Но голубой кусочек был так мал,и находился так далеко, что нужно было долго всматриваться в переплетение ветвей. Кто-то или что-то склизкое тыкалось холодными зубами в него, причиняя невыносимую боль.  
– Нет!  
Стены становились все ближе, отделяя его от другого мира, светлого и солнечного. Там он видел, стояли его друзья, был корабль, была жизнь.  
– Я не хочу здесь оставаться! Нет!   
Но он нашел место, где стена была чуть тоньше. Он прижался пылающим лицом к этой стене, стараясь спрятаться, укрыться от наступающих страшных тварей.   
Затем кто-то взял его за руку и втянул на другую сторону…

***  
МакКой сидел на песчаном полу пещеры, привалившись спиной к стене. Начинался рассвет.  
Он устал, смертельно хотелось спать. И есть. «Действительно, – отстраненно подумал он, – когда он ел последний раз? Прошлым утром?» Почти весь вчерашний день и вечер было не до еды.   
МакКой обвел глазами пещеру.  
Около часа назад температура у Джима немного упала и он заснул. МакКой укрыл его поплотней накидкой Дианы и сам попытался немного вздремнуть. Не удалось. Для сна он оказался чересчур голодным.  
Джим что-то пробормотал сквозь сон и МакКой удовлетворенно кивнул. Он оказался прав. Человеческий организм сам справился с ранением. Почти справился.  
Хорошо хоть никаких инопланетных ядов не попало в рану.  
Ему вспомнилось, как он так же сидел у постели, лежавшего в глубокой коме капитане, в поселке Дайори. Тогда у него была аптечка с собой, но что толку? Ни один препарат не помогал от укуса здоровой мохнатой твари… как бишь ее называли? Мугато? Джима трясло, правда не от жара, а от холода, связь с кораблем исчезла в самый неподходящий момент… почти так же как и сейчас… и даже Спока не было рядом. Первый офицер корабля боролся за свою жизнь в лазарете «Энтерпрайза», под присмотром доктора М`Бенга … Брр… МакКой поежился. Нда, эта ситуация намного лучше той, – не мог он не отметить. Тогда, если бы не помощь местной знахарки, – вряд ли, ему удалось вытащить Джима… МакКой вспомнил жаркий воздух, струящийся от нагретых фазером камней, мерный стук барабана… Густая грива смоляных волос на влажном от пота теле девушки, странный ритуал, почти колдовство, странное лекарство… Взгляд ее глаз, наивных и порочных… После окончания «лечения» Джим очнулся. Он был жутко слаб и сразу провалился в глубокий сон… как и сейчас. Так же расслабилось обычно напряженное, озабоченное лицо.   
Мало кто видел это по-детски беззащитное выражение лица непреклонного капитана корабля…  
Чуть полноватые мальчишеские губы, тень на щеках от длинных ресниц.   
– Доброе утро, доктор, – вулканец подошел бесшумно и МакКой от неожиданности вздрогнул. – Как дела?  
– Все так же, но опасности нет. На корабле я бы поставил его на ноги за пару часов. Но здесь… когда он проснется – вряд ли сможет идти куда-то.   
– Понятно, доктор. Тогда если нет других предложений – я хочу поискать пропавший репликатор.  
– Что? – МакКой с удивлением уставился на первого офицера. – Какой репликатор?   
Спок рассказал МакКою о подозрениях капитана, превратившихся в уверенность, о действиях профессора Литта.  
– Мы как раз обсуждали этот вопрос с капитаном Кирком, когда нам сообщили о прискорбном случае с вами, доктор МакКой. Но, поскольку опасность вашей жизни успешно ликвидирована, было бы нелогичным отступить от наших планов.  
Спок застегнул на поясе ремень с фазером и трикодером.  
– А как насчет плана чего-нибудь поесть, а, Спок?   
– Ваша уникальная способность к ассоциативному мышлению меня всегда поражала.  
МакКой встал и прошелся по пещере.  
– Я серьезно. Может быть, мы лучше вместе подождем помощи с корабля? Идти на поиски репликатора в одиночку… вы ведь не хотите мне предложить оставить Джима одного?  
– Отрицательно, доктор, – быстро ответил первый офицер. – Разумеется, нет. Вы будете ждать помощь здесь, а я узнаю, что стало с репликатором. Если мне удаться до него добраться – вопрос питания будет снят. Даже в том случае если помощь немного задержится. Уже один этот факт не может вас не обрадовать.  
МакКой пропустил насмешку мимо ушей. Ему не хотелось оставаться здесь одному и он искал убедительный логический довод, чтобы остановить Спока, но не находил его, так как его не было. «Действительно, – соображал МакКой – если Диана заночевала в пещере, о которой говорил Спок, – то археолог прошла около пяти километров по горам. Осталось еще десять. Это три, а то и четыре часа ходьбы по гористой местности. Час на разговоры, выяснение причин, сканирование поверхности. Обнаружить две жизненные формы в пещере трудно. Пока они догадаются повысить уровень чувствительности… Диана должна объяснить им… Как ни крути, а раньше чем через пять-шесть часов их не найдут. Это в лучшем случае…»  
– И где этот репликатор? – спросил МакКой.  
– От точки, где я сейчас стою – 7 километров и 18 метров на юго-юго-восток. Несмотря на то, что это портативная модель, он оснащен мощным источником питания.   
– Хорошо, – кивнул доктор, смирившись с мыслью, что придется сидеть здесь одному. – А ты уверен, что путь безопасен?  
– Здесь нет крупных жизненных форм, доктор МакКой, – голос вулканца был бесстрастен. – У меня есть фазер, Тезариус 7 похож на Вулкан. Я неплохо хожу по горам, так что думаю мои шансы на успешное выполнение миссии и возвращение более девяносто процентов.  
МакКою продолжало все это не нравиться.  
– Знаешь… ты будь осторожен. Ладно?  
Спок помолчал, потом ответил:  
– Хорошо.  
Первый офицер кивнул на прощание доктору и направился к ручью. МакКой смотрел, как вулканец перебирается через водную преграду, и когда он был уже на другой стороне ручья, крикнул вслед:  
– Удачи, Спок!  
Первый офицер обернулся и ответил:  
– Это то, что понадобиться мне меньше всего, доктор.

***  
– Эй! Джереми! – позвал Кевин Томас О`Райли дежурного в арестантском отсеке.   
С момента визита мистера Спока прошло много времени. И Кевин был уже готов признаться во всем чем угодно, только бы получить хоть какую-то информацию о том, что происходит…  
Он обдумал слова Спока, и, нашел объяснение своему поступку. Жаль только, что оно не будет иметь силы на заседании трибунала.  
– Джерри… – снова позвал он. Полчаса назад охрана сменилась. С Джереми Смитом они немало провели времени вместе, тренируясь в спортзале.  
Молодой высокий парень в красной рубашке подошел к камере.  
– Про меня забыли что ли? Ты ничего не слышал?  
– Я не знаю. Слушание еще не назначено.   
– Черт! – Кевин сжал кулаки. – Что происходит, Джерри?  
– Я не могу с тобой разговаривать, Кевин, – тихо сказал он. – Ты же знаешь.  
– Извини, – Кевин отвернулся.  
– Ларри Коэн передавал тебе привет, – сказал Смит ему в спину.  
– Да? – Кевин мгновенно обернулся, – он зол на меня, верно? Как я мог?  
– Да нет, – нехотя ответил молодой охранник, – я бы не сказал…   
Кевин весь обратился во слух. Но Смит умолк.  
– Джерри, что происходит? Что они собираются сделать со мной?  
– Знаешь, сейчас есть и другие проблемы…  
– Какие?!  
– Кевин, ты лучше отдохни, мне, правда, нельзя с тобой разговаривать, О`кей?  
– Да, я понимаю. Все равно спасибо, – Кевин сел на кровать.  
Коэн не держит на него зла… Они ведь дружили. Давно. Еще до этого пятилетнего полета. И Кевин так обрадовался, когда узнал, что его приятель по Академии попал на тот же корабль, что и он.   
Все случилось из-за Тины Элис. Такая девушка понравилась бы любому. Все было прекрасно: совместная работа, шутки, развлечения. Да, все было чудесно, до того как он влюбился в нее. И несмотря на всю свою ирландскую браваду и уверенность в собственной неотразимости, он робел сделать первый шаг, продолжая все так же шутить с ней. Да, да по-дружески. Пару раз он набирался храбрости и предлагал ей провести время вместе, но каждый раз ее отказ был настолько невинен, что он не мог понять: друг он или отвергнутый поклонник? Как-то Элис прибежала к нему счастливая, рассказать о успешном эксперименте проведенном в биологической секции… Друг… друг… всего лишь друг? И вот этот злосчастный вечер: все смеялись, они танцевали, все было замечательно. Пока несколько секунд не выбили у него почву из под ног.   
Он обернулся, стоя с бокалом вина и увидел, как пальчики Элис скользнули в ладонь его друга Ларри Коэна. Она, как малыш, обхватила свой рукой один его палец. Этот жест был таким обыденным, таким нежным, таким уверенным, и… таким однозначным… Кевину показалось, что кто-то вогнал ему в сердце ледяной нож. Он, не сознавая себя, продолжал улыбаться – что-то говорить, чувства еще не успевали за разумом, который уже понял – все. Ему здесь ничего не светит. Он машинально выпил свой бокал, налил еще… И волна безумия затопила сознание. Один миг – и все изменилось. Один миг – и он понял – кто он и что есть на самом деле для Элис, и вот теперь он сидит здесь, терзаясь виной.  
Джереми Смит видел, что Кевин сидит на кровати с бледным видом. Да, не хотел бы он оказаться на его месте.  
Но, капитан Кирк, насколько Джереми успел выяснить за время службы, не был сторонником жесткой дисциплины, поэтому вполне возможно для Кевина все закончится более или менее благополучно. Если Коэн не будет предъявлять претензий…   
Что происходит на корабле? Джереми и сам не отказался бы это узнать. С того момента как транспортер поднял коммуникатор капитана Кирка из пропасти – все только и делают, что ищут пропавших на планете. Джереми слышал краткий инструктаж, где говорилось о том, что из-за нестабильного ядра планеты постоянно возникают магнитные возмущения, и нет возможности определить местонахождение жизненных форм. Если бы работали коммуникаторы – то настройку можно было бы провести по их сигналам, а так – очень много помех.   
Предполагаемая территория поиска пропавших была не большой и известной – но использовать телепортатор наугад – в надежде найти пропавших – было невозможно из-за жестких требований Первой директивы. И то верно, неизвестно, во что превратится религия тезариусианцев, если то тут, то там начнут появляться светящие столбы телепортируемых сотрудников службы безопасности.  
Но не рассказывать же об этом Кевину?   
Мистер Скотт сказал, что постарается изменить мощность сканеров и, возможно, скоро что-то удастся сделать…

***  
Спок был не доволен собой. Уходя на поиски репликатора, постольку, поскольку это не противоречило бы выполнению цели, Спок хотел привести свои мысли и чувства в порядок. Прошедшей ночью он вел себя не так, как должно было вести себя стопроцентному вулканцу. Один намек на туземные обычаи, который он позволил себе – говорил о многом. Самому себе Спок мог признаться, что ночью рассердился на доктора. Вызван ли был его гнев манерой МакКоя вести себя?  
Нельзя сказать, что Спок не доверял медицинским познаниям доктора. Совсем напротив, справедливости ради, надо сказать, доктор, несмотря на ершистый характер, злой язык и постоянный эмоциональные вспышки – был хорошим врачом. Сколько раз он помогал и Джиму, и ему, и еще Сурак знает, какому количеству пациентов? И то, что МакКой принял его совет, говорил в его пользу. Спок уважал тех, кто способен прислушиваться к голосу разума. Что касается его поведения… легкомысленного и торопливого поведения, что ж, у каждого свои недостатки.   
Или сыграла свою роль тревога за Джима?  
Нет. Точнее не только.  
Его вывела из себя беспомощность человека перед болью.  
Вулканцы хорошо умеют контролировать болевые ощущения. У людей все не так. Человеческое существо не может сопротивляться боли, контролировать ее. Оно может только терпеть ее… Более или менее достойно.   
Да, вот и ответ – нет хуже пытки, чем смотреть, как страдает друг. Особенно когда ничего нельзя сделать… Почти ничего… Дай доктор ему немного времени, возможно ему удалось бы, но… Да, он повел себя не лучшим образом, оскорбляя МакКоя, снимая злыми словами напряжение с себя. В то время как тот испытывал аналогичные чувства, только еще более сумбурные и неконтролируемые.  
Но что сделано – то сделано – постепенно мысли Спока занял профессор Литта и репликатор. Очевидно, что профессор действовал намерено. Что им двигало? Желание власти? Нет, не похоже. Желание стать на более дружескую ногу с туземцами? Не заметно, чтобы это у него получилось. Что остается? Сострадание? Именно за это высказался Джеймс Кирк. Что ж – очень человеческий мотив, естественно, не имеющий ничего общего с логикой. Местные жители не благоденствуют в своей деревне. Голод и смерть ходят рядом с этими людьми. Литт сделал достаточные запасы пищи и отдал репликатор в деревню. Что случилось дальше? Диана, пока они искали воду – проговорилась, что на «их» туземцев напало соседнее племя, проведав о внезапно свалившимся на голову жителям подарке небес. Чан-Калане напали и отобрали репликатор.  
Чан-Калане. Практически ничего не известно об этом племени. Когда нет данных – нельзя делать выводы. Это азы. Сейчас его цель – найти Чан-Калан – понаблюдать за ними, убедиться в том, что репликатор у них.  
Что с ним делать решать нет нужды.  
Инструкция проста – при обнаружении пропавшего оборудования, если нельзя поднять имущество на корабль – найденный объект подлежит уничтожению. В фазере полный заряд. Так что сложностей не будет. Никаких. Действительно, если бы не беспокойство за Джима – ситуация была бы очаровательной.

***  
Кирк проснулся сразу. Так, словно его кто-то толкнул. Некоторое время он лежал неподвижно, разглядывая низкий свод пещеры и не совсем понимая, где он находится.   
Затем до сознания дошло, что лежит он на жестком полу, один в большой пещере…, что лежать ему неудобно и холодно… Он зашевелился, пытаясь выпутаться из-под заботливо подоткнутого по бокам плаща. Рука тут же отозвалась глухой, тоскливой болью. Он сглотнул. Страшно хотелось пить.  
Где, интересно знать, остальные? Диана? Это ее плащ.   
МакКой не мог его оставить в таком беспомощном положении… кто угодно, но не Боунз. Джим поднялся на ноги и поплелся к выходу из пещеры. Там был свет, солнечное тепло и вода. Почти все, что ему было нужно в данный момент.  
Чувствуя себе привидением, выбравшимся из склепа, Джим направился к ручью. Голова начала кружится тут же, как он вышел на открытое пространство. В изнеможении он опустился на прибрежные камни и зачерпнул чистой ледяной воды.  
Да, это было то, что надо. То, что доктор прописал.  
Напившись и ополоснув лицо, Джим почувствовал себя немного лучше.   
Кусты на противоположном берегу ручья зашевелились, и спустя секунду Джим увидел выбиравшегося из них МакКоя. В правой руке доктор сжимал фазер, а левой бережно прижимал к груди непонятный ком из веток.  
– Джим! Зачем ты встал?!! – больше удивленно, чем возмущенно воскликнул МакКой, увидев своего пациента, которого он оставил полчаса назад, мирно спящим в пещере.  
– Привет, Боунз, – ответил Кирк, вытирая ладонью губы.  
Доктор быстро пересек ручей и осторожно положил ком на землю. Им оказалось гнездо, полное длинных яиц с голубой скорлупой.  
– Что это?  
– Это наш завтрак, – ответил, довольный собой. доктор.  
– А фазер тебе зачем? – спросил капитан, с сомнением разглядывая скромную добычу, не вязавшуюся с грозным оружием и взъерошенным видом доктора.  
– М… зачем ты встал? – попытался МакКой поменять тему разговора. Не рассказывать же в самом деле об изобретенном способе охоты. Окончательно оголодав, он прихватил фазер и отправился обозреть ближайшие окрестности на предмет хавки. Спок уверял, что крупных жизненных форм здесь нет, но рука сама сжимала фазер все крепче и крепче. Обнаружив подходящие заросли – он выстрелил по кустам с режимом тяжелого оглушения и только после этого проверил – не попался ли кто случайно под его луч. Этот маневр пришлось повторить раз пять, пока терпение доктора не было вознаграждено зрелищем полностью оглушенного и не способного сопротивляться гнезда.  
– Так зачем тебе фазер? – повторил вопрос Кирк.  
– Ну… мало ли кто тут мог бродить… – ответил доктор. – Лучше скажи, как ты себя чувствуешь?  
– Не очень хорошо, – признал Кирк. – А где Спок?  
– Рука болит? – спросил МакКой.  
– А ты как думаешь? – немного сердито ответил Джим.  
– Вот, что бывает, когда нет условий для оказания помощи…  
– Ладно, я понял, – перебил доктора Джим, – в следующий раз, если я откажусь идти в твой лазарет или не стану принимать лекарства… или, – добавил он в припадке великодушия, – начну с тобой спорить по поводу того, что полезно для здоровья, а что нет – можешь мне напомнить Тезариус. А сейчас я хочу знать: первое, где Спок и Диана, и второе – что же с тобой приключилось в этой деревне?   
– Напомню обязательно, – пообещал, ухмыльнувшись МакКой. Он уже собрал холмик из сухих веток и поджег костерок одним фазерным импульсом. – Спок ушел искать репликатор…

***  
Селение Чан-Калан выглядело почти так же как стойбище Эр-Хоногов. Или даже как лагерь профессора Литта. Длинные приземистые строения, крытые ветками и соломой. Загон для животных, все тоже запустение и печать вырождения.   
Спок уже второй час наблюдал за жизнью маленького поселка. Ранним утром он занял неплохую для наблюдения позицию на большом раскидистом дереве. Густая крона полностью скрывала вулканца. Он видел, как пробуждался пооселок, как пастухи погнали в горы стадо животных чуть-чуть напоминавших земных коз. Спок мысленно улыбнулся. Он сравнил этих мохнатых созданий именно с земными животными, но лишь постольку, поскольку на Вулкане не разводили животных на еду. Уже много веков. Действительно, сложно уловить аналогию между этими тупыми грязными созданиями и Г`Ллати. С их сверкающей шерстью, грацией и хитрыми глазами…  
Собаки сопровождающие стадо… опять аналогия…, видимо, учуяв вулканца, залились отрывистым лаем. За эти звуки худой пастух отвесил бедной псине пинок в бок.  
Бессмысленная жестокость всегда удивляла Спока и в людях. Пусть тезариусианцы не те люди, поведению которых он не переставал поражаться, но они не вулканцы. Уже по одной этой причине было любопытно наблюдать за ними… А жестокость… Первый раз он столкнулся с этим качеством землян, будучи кадетом Академии Звездного флота…  
Нет, не лично. Он был единственным вулканцем в Академии, и в отношении к нему большей частью сквозило любопытство и корректная вежливость. Несмотря на эту благожелательную атмосферу, он чувствовал себя неуютно. Конфликт и разрыв с отцом, разлука с матерью, с домом, со всем своим миром…   
Учеба давалась ему без труда, и он постоянно занимался факультативно, стараясь дополнительными занятиями отвлечь себя от мыслей о доме и своем одиночестве в этом мире.   
В тот день, после занятий, Спок решил прогуляться за пределами территории Академии. Он редко бывал в городе, хотя и считал, что ему нужно узнать землян, как можно лучше. Да, узнать тех, с кем ему предстоит жить и работать много лет.  
Проходя мимо проулка, он услышал как чей-то голос, полный страха кричит: «Помогите!» Следом послышались звуки ударов, крик боли, невнятные ругательства.  
Спок завернул за угол.  
В тупичке дрались мальчишки.  
Их было трое, двое против одного.   
И последнему приходилось несладко. Его уже сбили с ног, один враг сидел на спине, вцепившись в волосы, а второй подбежал и с размаха пнул лежащего в бок.  
– Помогите!  
Спок ухватил мальчишку за шиворот, не давая повторить подлый удар.  
Маленький землянин извернулся, посмотреть кто помешал ему вершить расправу?  
Глаза ребенка расширились от удивления.  
– Зачем вы делаете это? – спросил Спок. Он взял за руку второго хулигана, заставляя его слезть со спины своей жертвы.  
– За дело! – закричал первый, стараясь вырваться.  
В это время потерпевший поднялся на ноги. Нос у мальчишки был разбит, глаз припух. Темные волосы всклокочены. Он стоял, держась за бок и морщась от боли. По лицу текли слезы.  
Спок был удивлен тем, насколько легко он читал эмоции детей. Побитый мальчишка испытывал как ни странно не только облегчение от внезапно появившегося заступника, но и явный стыд. Первый драчун был полон негативных эмоций, злобы и раздражения. Это было даже неприятно. Зато тот мальчик, которого Спок держал за руку, был словно огонь – чистый и яркий, все существо его было полно чувством собственной правоты, уверенности и гордости.  
Спок чувствовал, что вмешался в ситуацию – не совсем понимая, что происходит и почему.  
Первый хулиган еще раз попытался дотянуться до темноволосого, но это ему не удалось.  
– Что случилось? – спросил Спок. – За что они бьют тебя?  
– Он предатель! – закричал второй. – Предатель!  
Постепенно выяснилось, что троица приятелей решила сбежать с урока и махнуть в соседний город в развлекательный парк. Но темноволосый парнишка рассказал о готовящейся проделке учителю. Отсидев положенное число часов в школе, двое поймали своего бывшего друга и …  
Спок отпустил обоих мальчишек.   
Он стоял, сбитый с толку, размахом страстей по ничтожному поводу.   
– Ладно, гаденыш, мы до тебя еще доберемся, – крикнул первый драчун и убежал.  
Второй же не думал убегать. Он стоял перед вулканцем уперев руки в бока. Кудрявые волосы его были все в пыли.   
– Нельзя бить лежачего человека ногами, – сказал Спок.  
– Я не бил, – ответил мальчик. – это Шон. Но он тоже не должен был говорить. Ведь так?  
– Я не знаю, – ответил Спок.  
– Это подло! – упрямо повторил мальчик.  
– Я не хотел, – закричал темноволосый мальчик, – не хотел! Но Шляпа сказал, что расскажет моему отцу про книжки! Он сцапал меня в коридоре!  
«Шляпа» – это прозвище учителя – догадался Спок.   
– Драка – не способ урегулировать конфликт, – сказал Спок, не надеясь, что это прозвучит убедительно.  
– А, ладно, – кудрявый мальчишка махнул рукой и убежал.  
Спок присел на корточки перед пострадавшим.  
– Тебе больно?  
– Нет, – пухлые губы ребенка дрожали, но он улыбнулся. – Спасибо. Шон – он психованный, а Джек мой друг…. – глаза его опять подернулись влагой, он шмыгнул носом…. был другом…  
Спок даже отодвинулся от мальчонки, такая волна безысходного горя исходила от него.  
– Я думаю тебе нужно пойти к врачу, – сказал Спок.  
– Мне не больно, – повторил маленький землянин явную ложь, всхлипнул и побрел к выходу из тупичка.  
Спок встал и медленно направился следом. Ему хотелось убедиться, что с ним все будет в порядке, что два его приятеля не ждут в засаде… он шел и поражался тому, как земляне способны справляться с таким накалом эмоций. Даже в таком юном возрасте. Возможно именно в детстве и ранней юности душа испытывает максимально возможный размах страстей? Белое и черное. Зло и добро. Избить своего, пусть и бывшего друга, вдвоем, одного, даже если и была какая-то побудительная причина для этого, да еще пинать ногами…?   
Споку казалось, что он никогда не сможет понять своих сокурсников, не сможет принять их правила игры, а тем более навязать свои…

***  
– Первый раз слышу, чтобы так обращались с врачами, – посочувствовал Кирк МакКою.  
– Нечто подобное было и в земной истории. Здесь это как-то уж все поставлено на поток…  
– Интересно, откуда такой обычай?  
– Это как раз можно объяснить, – ответил МакКой. У него было с избытком времени, чтобы все обдумать. – Здесь не нужны калеки и убогие, – сказал врач. – Их некому кормить, пользы от них нет, вот нечего и спасать тех, кто, возможно, выживет, но будет обузой…  
– Ну что ж, объяснение не хуже любого другого, – отозвался Кирк. – Литт сказал, что туземцы по-особенному относятся к своим обычаям, законам и традициям. Якобы именно это помогает им выжить. Поэтому соблюдение всех законов обязательно всеми, в любых случаях, без вариантов.  
– Видишь ли… – сказал МакКой, чуть подумав, – любое правило или закон – это своего рода идеальный принцип. То, что должно быть. Но у каждого правила – должно быть исключение. Только тогда правило будет справедливым. И это – парадокс. Та же Первая директива… Когда ты видишь, что можешь помочь – почему бы и не помочь?  
– Спок с тобой бы не согласился.  
– Спок – самый хитрый вулканец из тех, кого я знаю, – сказал доктор с таким видом, словно в его записной книжке хранились адреса как минимум половины членов Вулканской Академии наук. – Если он решит, что Первую директиву стоит нарушить – он сделает это так, что никто и никогда не поймает его за руку.  
– По-твоему, закон хорош, только если ты согласен с ним? – спросил Кирк.  
– Закон должен быть таков, чтобы я с ним был согласен, – сказал МакКой, подумав. – Иначе зачем он?  
– И что, Первая директива – это тот закон, с которым ты согласен?   
– М… почти. Если можно делать исключения… для того, чтобы спасти жизнь – тогда да, я согласен. Бессмысленная гибель – никогда меня не вдохновляла…  
Они все так же сидели у ручья. Солнце постепенно поднималось. МакКой с удовольствием поговорил бы еще, но он со все возрастающей тревогой поглядывал на капитана. Осунувшееся лицо Кирка было напряженным, и доктор видел, как горит лихорадочный румянец на его щеках. Самое лучшее, что могло бы случиться сейчас – это появление телепортационного луча с Кристиной Чапел с полной аптечкой медикаментов…  
Вместо этого, доктору почудились какие-то равномерные звуки. Похрустывание гравия? Доктор оглянулся. Пока ничего подозрительного, но…  
– Джим, – сказал он, – может быть нам лучше…  
Кусты в отдалении зашевелились, и показался силуэт туземца.  
Кирк и МакКой переглянулись, и, не сговариваясь, осторожно отступили в пещеру.  
– Это дым от костра их привлек, Боунз, – сказал Кирк.   
Доктор не ответил. Упрек был справедлив. Если их найдут, то расправа будет короткой. 

***  
Нет, сидеть на этом дереве и предаваться воспоминаниям – было не для него. Тем более, что ничего интересного не происходило. Спок еще раз проверил трикодером местность. Репликатор находился в центральной хижине, с плоской длинной крышей. Но как до него добраться на виду всей деревни? Ждать ночи? Очень нерациональный расход времени… Метод капитана Кирка начинал казаться ему все более и более привлекательным. Но, вряд ли население деревни позволит ему спокойно вынести репликатор. Уничтожить прибор на месте? Это крайний вариант… кроме того, можно столкнуться с той же разгневанной толпой.  
Спок спрыгнул на землю и отправился вслед за пастухами.  
Спустя полчаса в центр селения вошел высокий пастух с накинутым на голову капюшоном. Он шел медленно, пару раз ответил на приветствие, кивнул кому-то.  
В центральной хижине никто не жил. Здесь было устроено, что-то типа алтаря. Репликатор, сияя начищенными боками, стоял на плетеном возвышении, сплошь увитом зеленым плющом. На длинном подносе лежали подношения новому Богу.  
Рядом стоял страж. Молодой воин приветливо кивнул вошедшему.  
Первый офицер «Энтерпрайза» оценил ситуацию и достал из кармана металлическую зажигалку. Проверив ее элемент – он показал зажигалку стражу и осторожно положил свой «подарок» на поднос. Спок не спешил. Он делал вид, что рассматривает подношения: статуэтки, монеты, украшения, оружие.   
Зажигалка внезапно издала странный писк и вспыхнула огнем.  
Страж удивленно склонился над подносом. Что сделал дальше Спок – не догадался бы только ленивый. Тело стражника обмякло в его руках.  
Спок осторожно положил юношу на землю, скинул с плеч пастушью котомку и положил в нее репликатор. Можно было уходить.   
Вулканец обернулся. Один из «подарков» привлек его внимание – рисунок, сделанный, судя по его качеству, детской рукой, на древесной коре. Схематичное изображение репликатора, рядом несколько человечков… двое взрослых и ребенок… автор рисунка? Под ними была проведена жирная черта и нарисовано еще человечки… дети? Нижние фигурки не радовались жизни, как верхние, а напротив, были нарисованы в горизонтальном положении. Смысл рисунка был очевиден.  
Спок помедлил еще секунду…

***  
– Если дело дойдет до драки, – сказал Кирк тихо – то дело плохо…   
Он сидел у стены пещеры, поглаживая раненную руку.   
– Джим… возьми фазер, – доктор протянул капитану оружие.  
– Нет, Боунз, пусть будет у тебя…  
– Бери, говорю, – зло зашипел доктор, – я смогу за себя постоять и так!  
МакКой положил оружие на камень около капитана и осторожно выглянул из пещеры.   
Семеро врагов стояли у их костра, рассматривая следы.  
Доктор отступил во внутрь.  
– Джим, вставай! Нужно уходить! Спок сказал, что эта пещера сквозная. Пойдем на другую сторону!  
Капитан неловко поднялся на ноги. В левой руке он держал фазер.  
МакКой с опаской оглянулся на вход. В их распоряжении были секунды. Друзья поспешили вглубь пещеры.

Быстрее! Они уже почти добежали до середины хода, туда, где первый раз доктор попытался извлечь стрелу из руки Джима.  
Сзади слышался топот.  
– Боунз…  
МакКой обернулся. Кирк, еле дыша, стоял у стены пещеры с белым до синевы лицом. Повязка на его руке промокла от крови.  
Доктор подскочил к своему другу и взял у него из руки фазер.   
Как раз во время – из-за угла выскочило трое. МакКой хладнокровно нажал на спуск. Фазерный луч свалил двоих. В беглецов полетели камни.  
Меткий удар выбил оружие из рук доктора.  
МакКой потянулся за фазером, но следующая волна нападавших уже кинулась на них.

***  
Спок возвращался обратно почти бегом. Что-то подсказывало ему, что нужно спешить.   
Он спокойно прошел по поселку, небрежно закинув котомку за спину. Репликатор весил сорок семь килограмм. И именно эта легкость с которой Спок тащил свою ношу – была спасением.   
Все же, к исходу пути, он заметно устал.  
Он размышлял по поводу задержки в их обнаружении «Энтерпрайзом». Даже если Диана и сообщила о происшедшем с опозданием… а это могло быть… дорога трудна и опасна… Группа высадки должна связываться с кораблем не реже чем один раз в четыре часа. Если иной срок не установлен при высадке. При неполучении известия в установленный срок – автоматически начинался поиск пропавших. Что же могло случиться?   
Единственное более или менее правдоподобное объяснение Спок связывал с периодически возникающими возмущениями в ядре планеты, что отражалось на геомагнитной обстановке и затрудняло поиск. Именно этими возмущениями он и занимался, до того как пришлось отложить научную работу и переключиться на нарушение профессором Литтом Первой директивы.   
Приближаясь к знакомому ручью, он услышал возмущенный голос МакКоя:  
– Убери от него лапы, ты грязная обезьяна, слышишь?! Ты что, не видишь, что он не может идти?!  
Спок раздвинул кусты на другой стороне ручья.  
МакКой стоял в окружении туземцев со связанными за спиной руками. Голубая рубашка доктора была изодрана, обнаженные по локоть руки все в ссадинах и синяках. Но его состояние было лучше состояния капитана, которого двое местных безуспешно пытались заставить встать на ноги.  
Спок скинул с плеч тяжелый мешок. Рука стиснула фазер. Внезапно сзади он услышал шум приближающего телепортационного луча.   
Никто и никогда не узнал – насколько этот звук показался ему лучше любой музыки мира, когда четверо парней из службы безопасности во главе с Павлом Чеховым материализовались за его спиной.  
Спок поднял руку, призывая к тишине, затем в трех словах объяснил ситуацию.

***  
Кирк лежал на кровати в своей каюте и честно пытался выполнить указание доктора – а именно, заснуть. Рука не беспокоила его. Как только их подняли на борт, еще в транспортном отсеке, МакКой ввел ему обезболивающий состав. Все остальное заняло около часа. Сначала душ, дальше операционная, где МакКой всерьез занялся повреждением. Пришлось снова вскрывать рану, промывать, дезинфицировать, сращивать пораненные мышцы. Разглядывая в это время потолок лазарета, Джим лениво размышлял на тему, сколько страданий способно доставить в принципе пустяковое ранение. Немного стимуляторов, питательный состав… в завершение такое знакомое и приятное прикосновение протоплазера. «Даже шрама не останется, – сказал МакКой, сияя глазами. – А теперь – отдыхать».  
Единственное, что удалось выторговать – это то, что он будет отдыхать в своей каюте, а не в лазарете.  
Но спать не хотелось.  
То, что помощь подоспела во время – это было хорошо. Но Джеймс Кирк никогда и не сомневался, что их найдут. Рано или поздно. Теперь бы разобраться с профессором Литтом и его своеобразным отношением к Первой директиве…  
Кирку хотелось пойти на мостик и поговорить со Споком, но он дал слово МакКою, что как минимум часов семь– восемь посвятит отдыху.   
«Ты сам просил напомнить о Тезариусе как только решишь, что лучше меня знаешь, что нужно делать для сохранения здоровья» – сказал МакКой.  
Хорошо хоть Спок нашел репликатор. Что же делать? Оставить команду профессора на планете? Но они умирают от голода. Отдать репликатор им? Но где гарантия, что Литт снова не отдаст его аборигенам? Принудительно эвакуировать их с планеты? Нда. Крику будет…   
А еще Кевин… Что там Спок говорил? Не то чтобы он поверил в рассказ о каком-то там патологическом опьянении… надо спросить МакКоя, бывает такое или нет? Может все-таки бывает?... Все равно, нужно будет поговорить с парнем… и Литтом, тоже нужно поговорить… нужно… нужно…  
Голова стала тяжелая. Кирк заворочался, устраиваясь поудобней на кровати… «Все же МакКой хорошо подобрал дозу и состав лекарства, – подумал Джим, закрывая глаза. – Намешал все сразу… А, ладно, ничего не случится если я сосну пару часиков…»

***  
– Мистер Коэн, я вас не совсем понимаю. Будьте любезны, повторите то, что вы сказали, – капитан Джеймс Т. Кирк посмотрел на молодого техника. И взгляд его был далек от восхищения.  
Проснувшись около восьми часов вечера по корабельному времени, Джим решил заняться делами. Он не терпел откладывать решение важных вопросов. Вместо того, чтобы продолжать валяться в кровати – нужно определиться – что делать с командой профессора. И с О`Райли.  
Если с этнографами все было более или менее понятно, то О`Райли, по непонятной Кирку причине, свободно разгуливал по кораблю.  
Джим направлялся к турболифту, когда Кевин попался ему на глаза.   
Юноша тут же вытянулся в струнку, отдавая честь.   
Кирк взглянул на него со смешанным чувством удивления, тревоги и даже возмущения.   
Что сделал Спок? Выпустил из-под ареста дебошира? Судя по всему так и было.   
Кирк созвал совещание из себя, доктора МакКоя и Спока, пригласил потерпевшего.  
Спок запаздывал, доктор МакКой изучал потолок.  
– М… я… мы… ну в смысле… Я сам порезался. Нечаянно. Кевин меня не трогал.  
– Вы лжете. Мне включить верификатор или мы подождем мистера Спока? – холодно спросил Кирк.  
Коэн вздрогнул. Ох, похоже, капитан на него разозлился.   
– Нет, сэр.   
– Что нет? Вы что хотите сказать, что вы мне тут говорите правду? Или что?  
– Да, сэр. М… я сам, – путаясь в словах пробормотал Коэн.   
– Да? Очень интересную историю вы мне тут рассказываете. – Кирк прошелся по конференц-залу, где и происходил разговор.   
Кирк включил настольный компьютер.   
– Программа верификации.  
– Пожалуйста, капитан! Я лишь хочу сказать, что у меня нет претензий!  
– Ответ подтверждаю, – послышался металлический голос.  
– Джим, – тихо позвал капитана МакКой.  
Кирк взглянул на доктора, затем снова обратился к молодому технику:  
– Семь человек, слышите меня, мистер Коэн, семь человек, это, как минимум, видели как мистер О`Райли ударил вас ножом.   
– Там была общая драка, капитан, – упорно повторил Ларри Коэн. – Кевин…, – он замолчал, чувствуя вину за эту ложь.  
– Ну?  
– Я не буду подавать жалобу. Извините.  
– Это окончательно? – мрачно спросил Кирк.  
– Да, – ответил Ларри Коэн, мысленно готовясь к списанию на берег.  
– Убирайтесь отсюда.  
– Что? Да? Спасибо!  
Джим Кирк прошелся по комнате.  
– Хочешь совет? – спросил МакКой.  
– Неважно хочу я совет или нет, ты все равно его дашь! Так что не тяни, выкладывай!  
Доктор чуть обижено поджал губы, но ответил:  
– Отстань от парня, Джим. Забудь эту историю.   
– А завтра? Что ты мне посоветуешь завтра, если кто-то еще решит помахать ножом?  
– Думаю, такого больше ни произойдет. Ни с кем-то еще, ни, тем более, с Кевином.  
– Это откуда такая уверенность?   
МакКой пожал плечами.  
– Ты что, думаешь, наш ушастый прокурор просто так отпустил парня?  
– А он что, сидит у него под арестом?  
– Между прочим, он его наказал. И сурово.  
– Да? А почему я об этом не знаю?  
– Это моя вина, капитан, – прозвучал голос Спока, входящего в зал совещаний, – я не успел внести соответствующую запись в компьютер.  
– Первый раз слышу, – тут же радостно встрепенулся МакКой, – что ты, что-то забыл сделать!  
– Доктор, я сказал не забыл, а не успел, – поправил доктора Спок. – Естественно для вас эта разница несущественная…  
– Я вам не мешаю? – с вежливой миной спросил Кирк.  
– Извините капитан, но доктор МакКой заверил меня, что вы будете отдыхать до следующего утра, и я решил заняться официальной частью позднее.   
– Неужели?  
– Ну да, Джим, – развел руками МакКой, тот препарат, что я тебе дал, был мощной штукой…  
– Я заметил, – ответил Кирк, – и отлично выспался. Но не понимаю, почему ты решил, что я способен проспать двадцать часов подряд?  
– Полагаю, что доктор самонадеянно подошел к составу своего средства, – любезно пояснил Спок.  
– Что?! Ты на что намекаешь?! – вскинулся МакКой.  
– Эй, вы двое! – начиная сердится, прервал их Кирк. – Я хочу знать, что ты сделал с О`Райли?  
– Я запретил ему употребление спиртного до конца нашего полета, – ответил Спок.  
МакКой захихикал:  
– Для ирландца – это ужасное наказание, Джим. Согласись?  
Кирк требовательно смотрел на Спока. Что-то подсказывало ему, что не все так просто.  
– А твоя теория, про необычное опьянение? Она в силе? Боунз, ты можешь, что-то сказать по этому поводу?  
– Увы, Джим, сейчас диагностировать подобное нарушение не реально. Так как для проверки необходимо употребление алкоголя, что теперь для О`Райли невозможно. Но по косвенным признакам… м… можно предположить, что он действовал в невменяемом состоянии…   
– Если вы не согласны… – начал Спок, – вы можете…  
– Нет, – Кирк потряс головой. – Я поручил этот вопрос тебе. Ты решил. Ладно. Но надо сказать, парень дешево отделался.   
– Я бы так не сказал, – снова вставил МакКой. – Спок, ты не все сказал.  
– Но этот аспект не имеет никакого отношения к наказанию как к таковому.  
– Что? Я что-то пропустил? Почему я должен тянуть вас обоих за язык сегодня?  
Спок поднял бровь, чуть удивлено.  
– А, дай я скажу, – снова рассмеялся МакКой. – Бедному парню прописаны в качестве профилактической меры десяток уроков по вулканской методике подавления эмоций. Я, право, ему не завидую.  
– Между прочим, доктор, именно вам тоже не помешало бы изредка заниматься медитацией. Ваша человеческая природа…  
– Достаточно, господа, я понял, – ответил Кирк. – Единственное, Спок, позаботься о том, чтобы о наказании узнал экипаж. Иначе это похоже на безнаказанность, чего я допустить никак не могу. Теперь займемся более сложным делом. Литт. Мнения? Рекомендации?  
– Я за эвакуацию с планеты, – сказал МакКой. – Отчет моего отдела практически готов. Ситуация крайне тревожная. Они должны нормально питаться, иначе любая инфекция, любой стресс – может привести к фатальным последствиям. Ну, а по поводу нарушения Первой директивы… не вижу причин не дать делу официального хода. Эти туземцы мне не по душе. Может быть, я сужу субъективно…  
– Несомненно, субъективно, – подтвердил Спок, но ограничился только этими словами.  
– Спок? – Джим обернулся к своему офицеру по науке.   
Это было невозможно – но, похоже, вулканец выглядел виновато.  
– Я… должен признаться кое в чем, господа, – после паузы сказал он.  
МакКой, как хорошая гончая собака, весь обратился во слух.

***  
Апи с трудом открыл глаза. Последнее что он помнил – как жесткая рука сжала его плечо. Он задыхался…  
Чан-Каланин осторожно сел на полу. Глаза медленно обвели привычную обстановку жилища Сола – Верховного Бога. Все было в порядке… В порядке? Помост, с таким старанием выполненный жительницами их деревни был пуст. Где Сол? Сердце Апи замерло, затем забилось неровными толчками.   
Он оказался чем-то недоволен… Неужели они плохо ухаживали за Солом? Мало начищали металлические бока? Заставляли работать больше, чем было можно? Или Сол был зол за то, что они забрали его у недостойных владеть им Эр-Хоногов?  
Апи упал на колени перед помостом.  
Что если его похитили? Так же, как сделали они?  
Тогда это его полная и безусловная вина. Он не смог спасти Сола. И теперь его народ будет голодать.  
Что ж, придется сказать об этом старейшинам. И принять тот приговор, что они вынесут. Он не достоин жизни.  
Апи встал на ноги. Что это лежит на помосте? Да, в том месте, где раньше стоял Сол, обещая мир и сытую жизнь всем Чан-Каланам?   
Юноша подошел ближе. На деревянной подставке стоял полупрозрачный куб. Он чуть дрожал, словно живой. Может быть, это новое воплощение Сола?   
Апи наклонился ниже – от куба исходил тонкий приятный запах. Вот грани куба задрожали – и он немного увеличился в объеме. Внутри замелькали искорки.  
Бывший стражник Верховного Бога сглотнул. Нужно разобраться. Нужно узнать – что это такое? И может быть, все еще обойдется?   
Рядом лежал длинный кусок коры. Апи взял ее в руки, рассматривая нарисованные на ней значки.   
Лицо его просияло.

***  
– Я не могу поверить, что ты сделал это! – Кирк внимательно смотрел на Спока.  
– Но капитан, я не мог оставить им репликатор. С другой стороны я не видел причины, по которой мы должны были допустить гибель этих людей. Единственным логичным выходом было – оставить тезариусианцам штамм золотого корелианского сорго. Уход за эти грибком очень прост. Я составил, используя пиктографическое письмо, подробную инструкцию, как ухаживать за ним, и как питаться. Размножается же этот вид чрезвычайно интенсивно.  
– Это выход Джим! Здорово придумано! – восхитился МакКой. – Я никогда не сомневался, Спок, что в глубине души ты способен на очень человечные поступки! А где ты взял грибок?  
– Не надо оскорблять меня, доктор, – лицо Спока стало отчужденным. – Корелианское сорго можно получить, используя программу репликатора. Нужно только знать его состав.   
Кирк кивнул головой:  
– И ты его знал…  
– Я думаю, что профессора с его командой можно оставить для завершения работы, оставив им ту же питательную субстанцию.   
– Да, ты прав, репликатор доверять им нельзя… – задумчиво сказал Кирк. – Но тех, кто захочет – мы эвакуируем. Ты согласен, Боунз?  
– Надо признать, что грибок обладает замечательными свойствами. Меню немного однообразное, но некоторое время они продержатся. Но что же с Первой директивой?  
– Мы подумаем об этом позже, – ответил Кирк. – Ты прав – любой закон – это идеальный принцип. Следовать ему – нужно, без сомнения, но иногда… хм. Я не должен бы этого говорить… но каждый выбирает для себя сам – насколько скрупулезно он будет следовать ему. Профессор Литт сделал это… мы тоже все время выбираем… – Джим замолчал, зевнул украдкой.  
МакКой с тревогой взглянул на него. Вид у капитана был утомленный.  
– Джим! Тебе пора отдыхать! Уже почти одиннадцать.   
– Боунз, мне давно не десять лет!  
– Тезариус, капитан, – тут же ответил МакКой. – Тезариус. Ты просил напомнить.  
Кирк ухмыльнулся.   
– Ладно, сегодня твоя взяла. Но не надейся, что этот метод сработает еще раз. Спок, объясни профессору Литту нашу позицию. – Кирк потер лоб рукой, собирая разбегающиеся мысли. – Этот грибок, если мне не изменяет память, жизнеспособен месяца три–четыре… объясни профессору, что это время ему дается для того чтобы закончить работу и обосновать необходимость миссии милосердия к этой планете. И если он согласен… – Кирк сделал неопределенный жест рукой. – И нужно…  
– Тезариус, – снова требовательно сказал МакКой, грозя капитану пальцем. По мнению врача инструктаж первого офицера несколько подзатянулся.  
– Уже иду, – Кирк усмехнулся, направляясь к двери, – постарайтесь не подраться здесь без меня.  
– В отношении меня вы можете быть спокойны, капитан, – ответил Спок, но не могу не отметить, что у вас действительно усталый вид.  
«Эти двое согласны друг с другом только в одном, в том, что мне нужно побольше и почаще отдыхать», – подумал Кирк, когда двери турболифта распахнулись перед ним.

***  
– Мистер Спок, – еле дождавшись, когда за капитаном закроется дверь, лукаво спросил доктор, – можно все же узнать… что толкнуло вас на этот подвиг?  
– Я не понимаю, доктор МакКой. По-моему я уже объяснил логичную цепочку…  
– Ну, кончай ломать комедию! Скажи мне, почему ты это сделал? Ведь проще всего, а значит логичнее было бы распылить репликатор на атомы?  
– Во-первых, логика к простоте не имеет никакого отношения, доктор, во-вторых, я не забыл о том, какими голодными глазами вы смотрели на меня сегодня утром… а в-третьих…  
Спок достал из кармана кусок древесной коры и протянул его МакКою.  
– Вот почему я это сделал.  
Леонард МакКой долго смотрел на детский рисунок. Потом поднял на Спока печальные глаза:  
– Я понимаю.

Конец

Серебряный ветер, октябрь, 2001г.


End file.
